The Angel Ninja of Light
by The Otherworlder 68
Summary: The ninja was 4, but one day, the serpentine was released by Lloyd, the son of Lord Garmadon. Now the ninja must take on a new enemy and gain the trust of the new ninja, Harmony Redfield. But there's more to her then meets the eye. KaiXOC, ColeXOC, or ZaneXOC. Up to the readers.
1. Harmony

The Angel Ninja of Light

Chapter 1: Harmony

Inside the village of Jamonakai, citizens scurried into their homes, shutting and locking the doors behind them as fear crawled its way into the citizens' hearts. A large, looming shadow appeared on the mountain's wall that was behind the village, and the ninja entered the village, brandishing their weapons. Malevolent laughter bounced off the mountain's wall, and echoed around the now vacant village. The shadow got smaller and closer until a small boy, wearing a black hoddie walked out from behind the fountain saying, "It is I Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in town! Or else!"

"_Lloyd _Garmadon? I thought we were going to face _Lord_ Garmadon!" the blue ninja complained.

"It's his son. Ugh. Looks like he escaped the Boarding School For Bad Boys again." The black ninja explained. "And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu all ready."

"Uh… Uh… give me your candy! Or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!" Lloyd announced as he threw his arms in the air.

The citizens now realized that Lloyd was not a threat and decided to come out of their homes. A young teen in orange roamed the village, following the crowd towards the fountain. She looked at the young boy who was being booed by the villagers. Lloyd Garmadon took out a can and opened the lid, releasing fake rubber snakes upon the audience. One of the fake snakes landed near the girl's feet and she looked down at it. Then the villagers began throwing vegetables at Lloyd.

"Uh no, wait! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" Lloyd complained as he threw the lid at the crowd.

Lloyd was then thrown back into the fountain.

The four ninja gathered in the center of the village as the red one picked up a fake rubber snake. "He's going to have to do a lot better than that to use old bedtime stories to scare people," He then threw the snake.

The girl blinked upon hearing the ninja. She looked up and saw them conversing amongst themselves. She sighed in admiration as she watched them.

"Serpentine are real, Kai. They are not something to joke about." stated the white ninja.

"Serpentine, real…? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and are supposedly locked underground?" Kai recalled.

"Uh…, sealed in five different tombs to separate the tribes, so they don't unify to sack their revenge on those who put them there!" the blue ninja said fearfully.

"It was an old wives tale! …To teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong." Kai argued back. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one has ever found one of their tombs?"

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one." the black ninja claimed.

The ninja began walking up to Lloyd as the black one continued talking, "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it's snakes. Rubber or not."

The girl then picked up the rubber snake that was near her feet and asked curiously while looking at the rubber snake, "Serpentine…?"

"There's nothing to see here folks, we'll take care of this!" the black ninja announced to the crowd.

The ninja took Lloyd and carried him away from the audience.

"Bow down to me or… suffer my wrath!" Lloyd declared.

"Uh… I'll give you the count of three! One, two-!"

"What are we supposed do? Spank him?" Kai asked curiously.

"Two in a half!" Lloyd warned.

The girl followed the ninja, curious to know what they plan on doing to the boy.

"Waah! You just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd struggled from a flagpole on a roof of one of the villagers' home. "Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"

The ninja along with the villagers laughed at Lloyd's condition. Zane removed his mask and paid for the candy that was upon a table a lady was sitting at. He took the rest of the candy and shared it with his fellow ninja.

"Next time, try paying for the candy." The black ninja stated.

"Crime doesn't pay _muchacho_," Kai said. "You can take that to the bank."

"Mmm." The blue ninja teased Lloyd by eating some of the candy in front of him. "Cotton candy."

While the white ninja licked some of his green lollypop, Lloyd growled in frustration at the ninja. The teen girl in orange's mouth had watered at the sight of the candy, and her stomach rumbled from the lack of food. She frowned upon hearing her stomach and sighed. She sat down on her butt and rested her head against the wall of one of the villager's house. She wanted some of that candy, but with the ninja here, she couldn't steal it.

The black ninja took notice of the girl in the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. "Huh?" He asked curiously.

He walked up to the girl and saw discontentment illuminating off her eyes. "You okay?" He addressed the girl.

The girl blinked and quickly stood on her feet. She was quite astonished to have one of the ninja approach her.

"Whoa, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you," he said reassuringly.

The girl blinked in confusion and asked sheepishly, "Y-You're not?"

Then her stomach rumbled again. She flushed a deep red in embarrassment.

The black ninja then smiled upon hearing her stomach grumble. He reached his hand out towards her holding two chocolate bars. "Here, you can have them." He offered kindly.

The girl in orange hesitantly reached her hand out and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you…" she thanked sincerely as she took the chocolate bars from him.

The black ninja smiled at her.

"Cole! You coming or what?" asked Kai.

"Oops, gotta jet. See ya!" With a wave of his hand, he went running up to his ninja friends.

"I'm Harmony!" the girl in orange, Harmony said. Then she walked toward Lloyd.

"Weren't you talking to one of the ninja earlier?" Lloyd said getting mad. Harmony climbed up and got him down.

"I was, but I felt bad leaving you hanging up there." Harmony said.

"I don't need your pity!" He says in disgust.

"And I wasn't asking for your approval." Harmony said. She then broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and gave it to Lloyd. He looked at it curiously before eating it. The smile on his face made her feel better.

"I'm Harmony. Harmony Redfield." Harmony said giving introductions to Lloyd.

"Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd said doing the same.

* * *

Kai hopped onto his dragon, knocking a scroll out of his bag. The scroll fell to the ground and the white ninja, who was nearby, picked it up. Kai jumped back down and took it from him.

"I don't remember putting this here," Kai said.

"That's Sensei's bag," the white ninja remarked. "You must've accidentally took it in the rush."

The blue ninja went over to Kai and the white ninja, fascination illuminating off his eyes. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

Kai opened up the scroll and began to read it. Without taking his eyes off of the scroll, Kai replied sarcastically, "It's a scroll windbag."

"I _know _it's a scroll," the blue ninja replied somewhat harshly. "But what does it say? It's written in chicken-scratch."

"Not chicken-scratch." Zane pointed to the symbols on the paper. "The ancient language of our ancestors."

"Uh, can you read it?" Kai asked.

"Well I can try," Zane replied. He pointed to a specific symbol. "This symbol means 'prophecy'."

"Prophecy?" Jay echoed.

"It means it tells the future," Kai explained.

"'Course. Ha-ha! I knew that."

"One ninja," Zane translated, "will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Ooh, look, a picture!" Jay said excitedly.

"Dark Lord? Hold on, you think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked. Then, he looked more closely at the picture. "Wait a minute... is that _us_?"

On the scroll was a picture of six ninja. One was dressed in red, another in black, a third in blue, the fourth in white, the largest in green, and the last in orange.

"Who's the orange ninja?" the blue ninja asked as he pointed to the picture of the ninja.

"I do not know. I have never heard of a orange ninja before," the white ninja replied as he seemed puzzled.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked excitedly.

"…Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" the blue ninja stated proudly.

"Huh!" Kai frowned, the silver ninja in the picture forgotten. "Isn't it obvious _I'm_ gonna be the Green Ninja?"

"The color _obviously_ suits me!"

"Technically, I am the best," the white ninja broke in.

"Hey, everyone stop it!" Cole called out firmly. He walked to the bickering ninjas. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason." He took the scroll from Kai. "Come on. Let's head back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time," the blue ninja said, walking to Wisp, his dragon, "I added some finesse to my routine."

"Well, I could use some exercise," the white ninja admitted as he climbed onto Shard, his dragon.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I've gotta work on some new moves."

Shard, Wisp, and Rocky flapped their wings and flew off. Flame and Kai stayed behind for a moment.

"Could _I_ be the Green Ninja?" Kai wondered aloud.

* * *

Far off in a snowstorm, walking in the few inches of snow was Lloyd Garmadon as he grumbles in frustration at the ninja. "Stupid ninja," Lloyd then made a fist. "I'll show them who they're dealing with." He vowed.

Lloyd left footprints in the snow as he walked and he came across a snow covered stone. He kicked it, hoping to get his frustration out. The stone then made impact onto something metallic. Engraved into the ground was a metallic stone with a snake's head. Lloyd then found a little golden lever by his elbow. He pushed it forward and the flat stone began to split down the middle. Green mist seeped from the inside the crack of the mountain. Lloyd stood up and immediately lost his balance. He slipped over the edge and fell.

"AHHHHHH!" he screeched.

He banged his head against the stairs and slid onto the ice floor. He groaned and sat up. A look of fear was reflected upon his face as he saw that he was now in an ice cavern; complete with frozen stalactites and stalagmites. The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the cavern.

"You are out of your mind to venture ssssso far away from home little one," a low voice that of a snake slithered into view as he held a golden staff in his hands.

Lloyd frowned and backed up a few paces.

"Look into my eyesssss," the snake cooed. "Give up your mind." His crimson irises began to vibrate with white rings. "I will control you,"

Lloyd was about to look when he bumped into the ice cycle behind him, and he ducked just in time. The snake's plan backfired and his hypnotism spell bounced off of the ice cycle and re-bounced right back towards him. Lloyd smirked as he saw the snake being hypnotized by himself. "No, I will control you from now on!" Lloyd declared.

"What shall you have usssss do master?" asked the hypnotized snake.

Lloyd was baffled when the snake emphasized on the word us. "Us…?" Lloyd repeated.

Just then a group of snakes emerged from the shadows and approached their leader. Lloyd grinned as he was satisfied. "My own army of snakes! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

At the entrance of the monastery the four ninja were discussing a way on how they will become the Green Ninja.

"So then we all agree," stated the blue ninja. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

"May I suggest a tournament? Last one standing will be victorious." the white ninja offered.

"And will be declared the Green Ninja!" Kai exclaimed. "I love it!"

The boys pushed open the doors to the monastery and walked inside. The teen girl in red was Kai's sister, Nya. She was busy running through the training court, hoping to beat her brother's speed record. She was doing great until she smacked into the flat side of an axe.

"Hey, Nya," The blue ninja greeted shyly as he leaned over her "Closer to beating your brother's speed record?"

He helped her up while she replied, "I'm getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm…?"

Kai walked to them and said, "Yeah. Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis."

Cole went to a closet on the side of the court and pulled out their kendo gear. He tossed each of the helmets to the others. Jay's helmet hit him on the side of his head.

"Two matches," Cole declared. "Then, the winners of each face off for the title. Armor's for our own protection." He raised his golden scythe. "It's time to see what these babies can do!"

"Hey, Nya," Kai said to his sister when the ninjas were ready. "Wanna see me mop the floor with them?"

"No thanks," Nya politely declined the offer. "I think I'll go visit Jomonikai village. Knock yourselves out,"

Nya left the monastery and went on her way to Jomonikai village.

"Alright," Cole said. "First up, Kai versus Jay! Ninjaaaaa-Go!"

The two bowed to each other, then began the fight. Jay, the blue ninja, whipped his nun chucks around in the air, but accidentally shocked himself. Kai charged at Jay and flipped over him. Just then metal against metal was heard and Kai decided to climb up on the wall of the monetary, and continued to block Jay's attempts at hitting him. Kai then used his sword and released a fire ball at Jay, the fire ball hitting him in the abdomen. Jay clenched his arm on his abdomen and Kai was most amazed that his sword was able to make fire balls. He then smirked.

"Next up, Cole versus Zane," Kai announced.

The two ninja bowed toward one another while Jay sat on the sidelines, pouting that he didn't beat Kai.

"Ninja-Go!"

Grunts were heard and both ninja brandished their weapons, their expressions serious. Cole charged at Zane, the white ninja, but Zane jumped and evaded the attack. Cole's scythe cut the pole from the training course. Zane came back down and Cole charged at him. Metal against metal was heard as Cole blocked Zane's attack. Zane threw his Golden Shuriken at Cole and Cole placed a foot on top of it. But the Shuriken was activated and ice began to spread. The ice began to freeze Cole's legs and Cole couldn't move. Zane threw his other Shuriken at Cole, but Cole blocked it with his scythe. Zane went around the frozen Cole and continued to throw his Shuriken at him, but each time Cole was able to block it. Cole used this opportunity and took his scythe to knock Zane to the floor. Cole had won the fight.

"For the prize and the title of best ninja," Jay said, bored. "Blah, blah, Ninja-Go."

Zane was sitting next to Jay, feeling disappointed that he couldn't beat Cole.

Kai and Cole began, their golden weapons clashing and clanging. Cole swiped at Kai's head, then back-flipped a few feet. He slammed his scythe into the ground, creating a crack that knocked Kai into a wooden training post. Kai became angry and swiftly got up. He began crazily spinning around.

"It's too hot!" he cried, struggling with his sword.

"It's burning," Zane said astounded.

"Fire!" Jay exclaimed.

The sword caught on fire and Kai used his Spinjitzu. After using his Spinjitzu, Kai managed to release the blazing sword, but the fire on the sword spread, and circled around Kai. Kai was trapped. Jay and Zane flipped over the fire that came their way and Cole tried to take out the fire by hitting it with his scythe. Kai tried to find an exit, but he couldn't.

Sensei Wu came out and saw the training course up in flames. His expression became serious as he came out. He took the Shuriken and tossed them in the air. Concentrating on the powers of the Shuriken, the Shuriken activated and made a misty trail of rain to put out the fire. Kai was now free, but Jay was jumping up and down as his butt caught on fire. The mist drenched Jay and the fire diminished.

"What were you thinking!" Sensei Wu criticized.

"Uh… we were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja," Jay told his Sensei honestly.

Zane, who was next to Jay, wacked Jay on the back of his head.

"Oww! Hahaha, did I say Green Ninja? No sorry," Jay coughed dramatically. "what I meant to say was lean…"

"You were not supposed to see this," Sensei said turning his back on his pupils.

"But Sensei, we wanna know which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asked, intrigued in knowing.

"None of you! If you don't unlock your full potential."

"But my sword, it was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?" Kai asked.

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei explained. "The road is long and winding but yes this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it! But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

* * *

In JamonaKai Village, Nya walked to a fruit stand. She was about to pick up a pear, but screams and yells reached her ears.

"What now?" she asked, looking around.

"Take the candy!" a boy yelled as he pushed a wheelbarrow full of candy out of a house. "Take it all! Muwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Nya was a bit astonished to see the Serpentine with Lloyd.

Harmony blinked upon hearing Lloyd and went up to see what the commotion was about. The villagers were confused as they saw what was occurring, but the general of the snakes hypnotized the villagers, including Harmony. The villagers groaned and went about zombie- like. Nya hid behind a house and overheard what the snakes were talking about.

"This makes no senssssse general! Raiding an entire town for ssssweetssss?"

"You will do as I command! Because I hold the staff!" the general spat out harshly.

The ninja were training with their Golden Weapons as grunts could be heard. Inside a room, Sensei Wu sat in front of a pot with smoke seeping out. Sensei had his eyes closed as he concentrated. An image was shown once Sensei opened his eyes and the image displayed Lloyd carrying the wheelbarrow full of candy and the Serpentine following him. The image faded and Sensei came to the training course.

"The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jomonikai village is in danger!" Sensei said in panic.

"Calm down Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who says he's…" Cole began but was interrupted by Sensei.

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!"

"Nya's there right now!" Kai observed with worry.

"Nya…?" Jay repeated.

The four ninja rushed to their dragons, this time they were able to get on them without messing up.

"Stay close, stay together," Cole instructed.

"Would we do it any other way?" Kai asked.

The dragons were off.

* * *

Some of the villagers that weren't hypnotized were running away, screaming.

"I'm never coming down from this sugar high." Lloyd insisted.

The ninja approached Lloyd.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole began seriously.

"But it's all ready past your bedtime." Jay stated firmly.

"Get them!" Lloyd ordered the snakes.

The general saw this and rattled his tail. He pointed at the ninja and said, "Seize them!"

The two snakes that were near their general obeyed and went after the ninja.

"The Serpentine…? They're real?" Kai asked, astonished.

The ninja prepared themselves for battle as a few of the snakes plus the hypnotized villagers surrounded them.

"It's not just them we have to worry about," Cole said as he looked at the villagers.

The villagers groaned as they approached the ninja, the teen girl in silver included.

"The whole village has been hypnotized!"

Jay took out his weapon and spun it around, preparing to use it, but Zane stopped him and said, "No! Our weapons are too unstable! We could do more harm than good!"

"I guess that just leaves us with run…!"

They flipped and spun until they came behind a building. They slid along the wall and ducked behind a wheelbarrow.

"Nya?" Kai said as his sister suddenly jumped in front of the wheelbarrow.

"You're okay!" Jay said in relief.

"Barely," she said. "They've hypnotized everyone in town!"

"Mind control," Jay said. "How is this possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails," Nya warned, "don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Jay demanded, raising his arms in emphasis. "We can't use our weapons and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Perfect."

"The snake with the staff is the general," Nya stated. "He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone!"

"Look guys," Kai sighed. "Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team."

"Now you're talkin'!" Cole grinned.

"And Nya," Jay began, "you can be our honorary member."

"Gee," Nya said sarcastically, "_Thanks_."

They jumped onto the roofs and picked their ways back to Lloyd. Kai was being targeted by a few of the snakes. Kai turned around and asked, "You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja-Go!"

Kai used his Spinjitzu but was a bit unstable and the snakes only backed up a little bit. Kai soon smacked himself hard onto the wall of the house. He fell down and began seeing stars.

Jay was watching from the rooftop of the house and shook his head. "Okay we're really out of shape," He commented.

Kai managed to get up and smack two of the snakes in the face that advanced towards him.

"Consider this a warning ninja! Muwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lloyd announced as he ran away with the barrel full of candy.

Zane saw this and used his Shuriken to stop Lloyd. The candy fell out of the barrel when Lloyd tripped over the ice cycles. "My candy!" Lloyd whined.

"Sensei was right. Never put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around." Zane concluded as he walked up to Lloyd.

"Retreat!" Lloyd announced.

The general heard Lloyd and said, "Retreat!"

The snakes were retreating but Cole ran up to the general and kicked him hard in the abdomen. The general lost his grip on the staff and Cole said seriously, "Go ahead, give me a reason."

The general fled and Cole went to pick up the staff. The one snake approached Cole and began rattling his tail. "Look into my eyesssss, I control you."

Cole was lured into the hypnotism. "You… control…" He mumbled.

"Cole!" Nya announced worriedly.

Hearing Nya, Cole shook his head and he appeared to be normal. The snake was about to grab the staff when Nya came running up and kicked the snake in the face. Cole began to walk away when Nya shouted out, "You have the anti-venom!"

Cole blinked and looked at his hand. "By golly you're right!" He said, surprised.

"Quick! The fountain!"

"Good idea!"

Cole ran up to the fountain and stuck the staff in the center of it. The anti-venom leaked out and the whole village returned back to normal. Even Harmony was freed from her hypnotism.

"Urgh… what…? What happened…?" she asked, dazed.

She then took notice of the ninja and smiled upon seeing the black ninja. She went running up to him. "Hey…!" She called out.

Cole blinked upon hearing a familiar voice and turned to see it was the same girl he met before. He smiled. "Oh it's you." He greeted.

Harmony nodded. "Can you tell me what happened…? I don't remember much at all."

"You were hypnotized by the snakes, but don't worry we took care of them." Cole answered her.

"Thank you… this is the second time you've helped me and this village out." She thanked sincerely.

"It's what we do." Cole told her.

"I don't think you heard me earlier. I'm Harmony. Harmony Redfield." Harmony said.

"Cole." He said.

"We're sorry Sensei. If we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary." Kai apologized.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning," Sensei explained.

"And we will train and be ready for the Serpentine." Zane told Sensei determinedly.

Cole then went up to the group as he overhears of the conversation. "It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game!"

"Help us train," Kai insisted as he placed a hand on Sensei's shoulder. "Help us realize our potential."

"Yeah! Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu," Jay urged.

"There is much to teach," Wu said as they walked back to the dragons. "We must go back to the monastery."

Nya sighed. "When am I gonna get _my_ own dragon?"

"Patience, Nya. Your time will come."

The girl stayed where she was, but she listened carefully to the ninja's conversation. "Oh ninja are so cool! Is it possible that _I _couldbecome a ninja?"

* * *

"Candy," Lloyd wailed. "I need candy!"

"The boy set ussss free," Slithraa said.

"He is a child!" Skales insisted. "He is not one of us!"

Slithraa pushed Skales away in anger. "I may not have the sssstaff, but I am sssstill your general! Sssstand down!"

Skales walked away and was met by Mezmo.

"You coward," Mezmo hissed. "We all know he issss under Lloyd'ssss sssspell. You are second-in-command and still you do nothing?"

"Now was not the time," Skales murmured. "I still hold the key to destroy the ninja. And when I do that, everyone will ssssee it is I who will be in control!"

In the dining room, Cole's eyes are but a window for Skales so he can spy on the ninja. The three other ninja were conversing with Wu as Nya was sitting at the table by herself. For a split second, Cole's eyes turned red, but just as quickly turned back to normal. Cole was the key.


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

_"My turn! Ah, my turn!"_

_"Okay, you want a little more? Take this!"_

_"Yeah, how 'bout a little of this!"_

_"Monkey-bar to the head!"_

_"Ninja roll!"_

_"Dragon punch!"_

Sensei Wu opened the doors to the training court and was surprised to find the boys practicing. But, although they were all training, Zane seemed to be acting differently. He stood, then started flipping around the courtyard. He took Cole's scythe and broke a plank dummy, then cried, "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" and began spinning around.

He somehow managed to freeze everything.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us," Kai grumbled.

"Correction," Cole said. "This roof isn't big enough for _him_."

"It's like he's in his own world." Jay frowned. Then, he directed his next words at Zane. "I bet he can't even hear us!"

Sensei Wu walked over to the three boys while Zane began throwing his shuriken around.

"Sensei, Zane's..." Kai paused to find the right words. "...weird."

"What is weird?" Sensei Wu asked. "Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?"

"No, Sensei," Cole said. "He's 'weird, weird'."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Cole**

Cole was in the bathroom, reading a newspaper. Then, Zane walked in and began combing his hair.

"Do you mind?" Cole yelled.

**Jay**

Jay, Nya, and Zane were watching a movie. Jay and Nya were crying and sniffling.

Zane, however, was laughing. His friends turned to him with confused expressions.

**Kai**

Kai opened the fridge door, only to find it empty, with a note stuck to the back.

'_I'm sorry,' _It read in Zane's handwriting. _'I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?'_

* * *

The sensei and ninjas watched as Zane bowed to a plank dummy, only for it to whack him on the head.

"We like the guy," Kai assured Sensei Wu. "He's really smart. He's just... a little off sometimes."

"Zane is a brother. And brothers are often different," Wu said. "I should know."

Outside the monastery, a mailman was walking tiredly up the mountain it was on. He wiped the sweat off his brow and continued walking. When he reached the top, he took off his bag and rang the doorbell, which produced a gonging sound.

"Mail!" Kai, Jay, and Cole shouted.

They answered the door and the man gave them their mail.

"Hah... let's see," he said. "A letter from Jay's parents... Kai has a fan letter... Oh! Something from Cole's father..."

"What, no package?" Cole said. "I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond!"

"No, nothing from... ah... Ah-hah! Here it is!"

"Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!"

Jay and Kai opened their letters. Jay looked up from the paper and noticed Zane walking around, a bit slumped over.

"Hey, Zane," he said, "how come you never hear anything from your parents?"

"I don't remember my parents," Zane replied. "I've been an orphan all of my life."

Kai and Jay exchanged looks.

"You mean you never had a home?" Kai asked.

Zane shook his head sadly.

"The monastery is your home now," Sensei Wu told him.

Zane just turned around and walked away and the sensei watched him leave.

At the dragon stables, Cole was opening his package.

"Liver and toads, Rocky!" Cole said, taking a dead toad out of the box. "Your favorite!"

He threw the animal to the panting dragon, who snapped it up and ate it in a few short seconds.

* * *

"I can't believe you hypnotizzzzed one of the ninja!" Rattla said excitedly. "Does the general know?"

"Of course not!" Skales said impatiently. "He's been put under the control of Lloyd! And I plan to use it for my besssst interesssst."

Rattla looked behind Skales and walked away. Skales turned to see Slithraa.

"Everyone works while you two sssslack!" Slithraa hissed. "As my second-in-command, I expect more from you, SSSSkales!"

"Yessss, General!" Skales bowed.

Slithraa turned around and began to slither away, but Skales said, "General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question thissss childish agenda! The ninja have sssstolen our staff, yet you insssstruct your army to build this playhousssse for Lloyd? Snakes don't belong in treessss."

"You know better than to question my judgement, SSSSkales!" Slithraa said. "I'll pretend you didn't ask!"

"Hey!"

The two Hypnobrai looked down. Lloyd was standing on one of the lower platforms.

"If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door!" Lloyd yelled. "I want more booby traps!"

"As you wish, young Garmadon!" Slithraa bowed and gestured for Skales to start working on it.

"As _you_ wish... General." Skales bowed as well and walked away.

* * *

"Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" Jay smiled.

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole said.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut," Kai pointed out. "You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner."

"Yeah." Jay crossed his arms. "Please don't make that again."

"Dinner is served."

Zane set down their dinner and looked around the table. He was wearing a pink, flowered apron. Everyone's faces changed expressions rapidly before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked.

"Zane!" Nya laughed. "You're wearing a... Well, even _I_ wouldn't wear that!

Zane walked to another end of the table. "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"

"No," Kai assured him. "We laughed because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane said.

"Well, how 'bout this?" Cole picked up a plate from the table and mushed it in Kai's face.

Everyone except Zane started laughing again and Sensei Wu got up from his seat and walked to Cole and Kai.

"How could you not find that funny?" Cole asked as Wu set a bowl upside-down on his black hair.

"Waah!" Cole's face grew shocked. The bowl's contents dripped down his face.

"Now you are brothers." Sensei Wu put his hands on Zane's and Cole's shoulders and walked back to his seat.

Laughter rang around the table once again. They began throwing food around the table.

* * *

Zane stripped off his apron and placed it in the garbage can outside the monastery. He looked up at the stars, thinking. Then, a falcon's cry broke his thoughts. He turned to a tree near him. The falcon was sitting on one of the branches, looking directly at him. Zane tilted his head, and the falcon copied him. Zane shook his head, unsure if it had really done so. He looked back at the bird, only to see it shake its head as well.

He gaped at the bird, then smiled, flapped his arms and stepped up and down. It once again followed his movements exactly. Zane watched it for a moment before it hopped along the branch and took off. Zane looked inside the monastery for a second then followed the falcon and began to run down the mountain.

* * *

The bird led Zane through a forest, stopping every now and then to make sure he was following. Zane paused for a moment, then kept running, only to stop again and gasp. A brightly lit house-like building was in the process of being built in a tree. Normal at first, then he took a closer look. The Serpentine were the ones working on it.

"If I see one girl in here," Lloyd said from his perch atop a board of wood, "I'm gonna go ballistic."

Then, the falcon cried again and Zane looked up. It motioned for him to go back and tell his friends.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend," Zane said to it.

* * *

The next day, Zane led Cole, Jay, and Kai through the forest, in the direction of the large tree house. Zane paused and looked around

"How d'you think Zane knows where he's going?" Kai wondered aloud as they caught up with the white ninja.

"So, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?" Kai asked Zane.

"I followed a bird," he replied.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay looked confused.

"Because it danced," was the answer.

"Oh. Okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?"

Cole, Jay, and Kai started laughing while Zane looked at them, confused.

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

Zane began running again. The others shrugged and followed him. As soon as they reached the clearing where the Serpentine were, they heard Lloyd shout, "No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!"

"Holy canolie," Cole said. "Frosty was right!"

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold on Ninjago," Kai said. "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

"Alright guys, what do we do?" Cole said.

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees." Kai pointed to three large trees on different sides of the tree house. "Once those are severed, the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards."

"But why would one make a house of cards?" Zane asked. "Such construction would be careless."

"Oh brother," Kai sighed.

"Travel in shadows, boys," Cole said. He flipped towards the tree house and the others followed suit.

Little did the ninja know, that the girl from the village the Serpentine had invaded came to even the score with those snakes. In her hand was a giant key which doubled as a weapon. (It's the Keyblade from the game Kingdom Hearts, in case you didn't know.) She called it the Light of the Angel.

* * *

Kai flipped out from behind a tree, then took out his sword and sliced a rope, flinging himself onto the tree house.

Cole grabbed onto the wood at the bottom of an elevator and clung to it as two Serpentine were raised up to the tree house.

Jay and Zane were climbing up a tree. Jay landed on a branch and almost lost his balance, but Zane grabbed his wrist and hauled him up.

All four ninjas peered through the walls as Lloyd walked around a corner.

"It's almost finished," Lloyd laughed. "Soon my fortress will be complete. You!" He yelled at one of the Serpentine. It turned. "Hold up that sign!"

It complied, holding up a sign that said-

_No_

_Girls_

_Ninja_

Harmony seemed to take offense at the 'no girls' part. Lloyd pulled a lever. The floor under the snake gave way and it fell to the ground below, screaming the whole way down.

"Booby trap!" Lloyd yelled down the hole in the floor.

The ninjas jumped up through the wooden beams and boards and leaped through the doorway at the top of the tree house. Kai climbed to the very top while Cole, Jay, and Zane ran along the three ropes connecting the tree house to the supporting trees.

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Jay spun into his tornado of blue lightning and severed the first rope.

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Zane whirled into his ice tornado and sliced the second rope.

The tree house began to fall apart. Boards and ropes crumbled and snapped. Debris fell everywhere. A few stories down, Lloyd looked up and spotted Kai through the wooden beams of the higher levels. "I said no ninja! Attack!"

"Everyone!" Skales yelled. "Retreat!"

"Cole!" Kai shouted. "Wait 'til we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!

Cole nodded and Skales looked up at the sound of Kai's voice. He recognized Cole as the ninja he had hypnotized at Jamonacai Village.

"You," he cried, capturing Cole's attention, "will obey my every command!"

Cole's eyes turned a deep shade of red. He bowed to Skales and said, "I will obey your every command."

Harmony swept her hair behind her ears and took off for the top of the tree house, where she could clearly see the red ninja.

"Where's Cole?" Jay asked frantically as he and Zane jumped to the tree house roof. A orange thing ran up the stairs behind, but he barely even glanced at it. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Oh, this whole place is coming down!" Kai yelled.

"Hyah!" With a flourish of his scythe, Cole leaped down from his perch on the tree and landed on the roof. "No one goes anywhere unless they deal with me!"

He advanced threateningly on Kai, Jay, and Zane who stepped back. Kai bumped into something and sharply spun around. The girl from Jamonacai Village, and the same one Cole had mention, was standing behind him, a mixture of fear and bravery on her slightly tanned face. Harmony Redfield, Kai remembered what Cole had called her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Helping you!" she replied. "I know what happened to your friend!"

"Then, tell us!" Zane urged. "What's gotten into him?"

"It's the Hypnobrai!" she responded hurriedly. "He's been hypnotized by their second-in-command, Skales!"

"Yeah, well, he'd better snap out of it quick!" Jay yelled. "Because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!"

* * *

"Don't go!" Lloyd begged Skales. "We have to protect my tree house fortress!"

"Your tree housssse?" Skales hissed. "It'ssss about we did... thissss!"

"What?" Lloyd only had time to say that one word before Skales pulled a lever and the floor under Lloyd disappeared, forcing the boy to fall into a cage a few yards under him.

He heard the stinging ring of Serpentine laughter in his ears as he fell.

* * *

"Okay, now, come on," Jay said nervously. "Friends don't hit friends."

Cole promptly thrust his leg up, kicking Jay in the face.

"Ow! Oooh, okay, okay, I'm going to ignore that."

Cole then began jumping around the tiny platform, swinging his scythe around. He yelled and struck a board next to Kai's feet, knocking the wooden plank off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kai asked, dodging Cole's hits. "If I use my sword, this place'll go up in flames faster than a tinderbox!"

"isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zane queried.

"Yeah, but you guys took it from their general!" Harmony said impatiently.

Cole suddenly got in a blow to her stomach, knocking her back. She landed on the pole-like corner of the roof, slid down it, and lay there for a moment, dazed. Then, the wood broke and she fell. Zane lunged out and grabbed her by the feet. He swung her back up, saying, "Jay, use your lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!"

Jay obeyed and took out his nunchucks. He began swinging them around. "Oh, sorry, Cole! This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!"

He sent a concentrated ball of electricity at Cole, who fell back and let go of his scythe. The four hesitated as Cole struggled to get back up. Then, the black ninja opened and his eyes. They were just as red as before. Cole got up and rapidly ran to Jay. He picked him up by his shirt and threw him over the edge.

Two cries of "Jaaaay!" were heard, as well as a third of "Blue ninjaaaa!"

Said blue ninja, however, grabbed onto a dangling rope and swung on it. He landed on the outside of the broken tree house and declared, "That is a_serious_ safety hazard!"

Cole turned sharply and ran back up the last rope holding up the tree house. He raised his scythe, about to swing.

"No, Cole, don't!"

"No! No, Cole, no!"

Suddenly, the sweet music of a flute reached all of their ears. Cole hesitated for a moment, hearing the flute. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal black. "Wha...? Where am I? What are we doing?"

Harmony swayed slightly to the soft tune and looked up. An old man and a teenage girl with black hair were riding a dragon towards them. Three weeks ago, if she had seen that, she would've freaked out for a good half hour before passing out and not waking up again for another two months. Now, after seeing walking, talking snakes, ninjas, and crazed, hypnotized villagers, she was able to watch it with her heart rate only quickening a little.

"We're gettin' outta here," the black-haired girl shouted down, "'Cause this whole place is coming down!" With that, Cole leaped from his ledge and landed right behind her.

Jay, Kai, and Zane followed suit. Harmony hesitated. What if they didn't want her to come along? What if they didn't care what happened to her? In the past, she always have a little trust issue. But, a sharp tug on her wrist and a smile from the blue ninja, who had quickly come back onto the roof from his seat on the dragon, was all that convinced her to jump on the dragon with them. The tree house crumbled as soon as her feet left the wood.

She landed in the back and wrapped her arms around whoever was in front of her. Harmony looked back and saw Lloyd in a cage, being carried by a few of the Hypnobrai. He stretched out his hand, as if trying to reach her and yelled something she couldn't hear. She fished the chocolate Cole had given her out of her pocket and threw it down. Miraculously, it landed in his outstretched palm. Harmony gave him a warm smile and hoped he would understand. The old man suddenly yelled something to the dragon, who flapped his wings harder and flew faster to wherever they were headed then.

* * *

The first time Harmony had ever seen the monastery, it was in flames. Tongues of fire licked at the aged wood of the once-grand building, destroying it to ash.

"We're too late!" Kai shouted. "Those snakes!"

Below them, the three dragons who had been left behind roared and struggled in their stables.

Cole spotted his dragon. "Rocky!"

Flame, Kai's dragon touched down and everyone quickly got off. Cole hurried to his dragon. He pushed down on a lever and released them.

Kai looked up at the exposed inner wood of the monastery and pulled down his hood.

"Our home," he said.

"Shard!" Zane called to his dragon. "Put this out!"

Shard flew around the blazing structure and breathed ice and snow onto the flames.

"The training equipment," Zane murmured when Shard had completed his task. "Gone."

"Our video games!" Jay cried hysterically. "Gone!"

"They stole back their staff." Sensei Wu looked around, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"What do we do now?" Cole narrowed his eyes. Rocky put his head closer to the ground and rubbed his muzzle against Cole's cheek. The black ninja sadly stroked Rocky's nose.

Harmony just stared around in infuriated awe. The Hypnobrai had done this? She knew they were evil, but _this_ just made her want to walk up to Slithraa and strangle him.

Kai picked up a badly burnt chunk of brick and easily crushed it.

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!" he accused Zane.

"Kai," Sensei Wu warned.

"No!" Jay stomped up to Zane. "Sensei, he's right! Because of you, my high score's been deleted!"

"This is a teaching moment." Zane glanced down. "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment?" Cole seemed outraged. He put his face directly in front of Zane's. "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!"

"Enough!" Sensei Wu ordered. Everyone, including Harmony, turned to him. "We are_ all_ at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once."

Kai, Cole, and Jay lowered their heads in shame. They turned around.

"I'm sorry, Zane," Kai mumbled. "I-"

He broke off. Zane wasn't there. Everyone turned to the sky. Instead, he was flying away on Shard.

* * *

The Hypnobrai led Lloyd, who was now in chains, down an icy corridor.

"Do something, General," Lloyd whispered to Slithraa. "You-Your're still under my command, right?"

Slithraa looked at the boy for a moment, then cried, "Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!"

Skales looked at the staff and hissed, "No."

Muttering and mumbling broke out among the Hypnobrai.

"You dare challenge my command?" Slithraa demanded.

"Slitherpit... Slitherpit..." The Hypnobrai began chanting. "Slitherpit! Slitherpit!"

Skales smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll have to fight for it. In... the Slitherpit!"

Almost everyone began cheering. Lloyd just frowned.

* * *

One of the Hypnobrai took the staff from Skales and carried it to a ledge above the others. Lloyd, who was now tied to a stalagmite, sighed and sat down. He took the piece of candy out of his pocket and looked at it. It was the same chocolate Harmony gave him. Lloyd had gotten to know her better when she gave him the chocolate and talk with him. It had become a kind of awkward teenager-and-kid friendship. Lloyd then looked to his side and noticed a scroll of paper sticking out. He stood and reached out for it, only coming a few inches short.

He glanced at the fight, in which Skales seemed to be winning, and tried again, still coming up short. _If Harmony was __here_, he thought. _She'd get it for me... I hope. I wonder what it is?_ He reached and stretched his arm. Just when he thought he'd never be able to get it, his fingers brushed up against the paper, and he grabbed it, tucking it into his back pocket.

"Go, General, go!" He cupped his untied hand around his mouth and shouted encouragement.

Slithraa's tail began rattling and red waves pulsed from his eyes. Skales looked taken aback. He spun around and kicked Slithraa in the face. He then threw a series of blows at the general, only to have them blocked. Suddenly, his entire body began to sway. He wriggled and moved. And he lunged, sharply kicked Slithraa in the chest, and bounced back. The general collapsed onto the ice floor.

"He used fang-kwon-do!" One of the crowd said in awe.

"Get up!" Lloyd yelled. "Get up!"

The general raised his head, then lowered it again.

"We have a winner!"

The judge handed Skales back the staff, and the snake's body began to change. Slithraa's did the same. Skales' legs disappeared and were replaced with a tail, while Slithraa did the complete opposite.

Cheers of "Skales!" rang around the room.

"You will be loyal to me, now!" Skales said to Slithraa.

"I... will do as you command, Slithraa said reluctantly.

"You!" Skales turned to Lloyd. "Leave and never return!"

* * *

The remaining ninja, Harmony, Nya, and Sensei Wu were now on a nearby mountain. Wisp, Rocky, and Flame wear huddled together only feet away.

The group of six were all holding sticks with burning food on them over a fire.

"Wh-what are we eating again?" Kai asked.

"Mudnewt." Harmony said thickly.

"Not bad for something that lives underground," Cole muttered.

"Wha...!" Jay threw his stick down and spat a mouthful of mudnewt bone into his hand. He tossed the bone into a can. "Yeah! New high sc-score!"

"So..." Harmony twirled her stick around her hand. "Let me see if I got your names right... Cole?" She pointed to the black ninja, who nodded. "Kai?" The red ninja gave her a half smile. "Jay?"

"The one an-and only."

"Nya?" The black-haired girl smiled and nodded. "Sensei Wu?" The old man closed his eyes and nodded as well. "And there's Flame, Wisp, and Rocky..." The three dragons snorted. " And the ninja who left on Shard was Zane?"

"Yeah," Cole sighed.

"So..." Harmony said again. She turned to Sensei Wu. "Sensei, why was I allowed to stay?"

"I..." Wu opened his eyes. "I sense you may be beneficial to us in the near future. And, do you have anywhere else to stay?"

Harmony hesitated. "No." She locked eyes with the sensei. "Not anymore. I think it might help if I stayed with you guys until I can find my own place."

Sensei Wu smiled. "Then it is decided."

The boys looked uncomfortable at having another girl on the team, but they didn't say anything.

"Remember," Wu said. "We must be thankful for what we have."

"What _do_ we have?" Cole asked. "Our home is gone."

"Y'know," Kai spoke up, "I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane."

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "I miss Zane!"

"He seemed like a nice guy," Harmony murmured.

"He was," Cole said from his seat next to her.

"Zane?" Nya was the one to speak this time.

"Yeah!" Jay looked astonished. "Zane! Y'know, white ninja? The smart, strange one?"

"No!" Nya pointed to behind Sensei Wu. "Zane!"

Everyone turned and saw that Zane was indeed there, walking towards the group.

"Zane!" The boys cried in unison.

The group gathered in a semicircle around him.

"We're so sorry for everything we said" Jay said. "We're a team, and that means we're all responsible!"

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane smiled.

"But, what about all those awful things we said?" Kai asked. "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and I followed him."

"That's our Zane," Cole said.

Everyone, except Harmony, hugged the white ninja. Then, they released him. Harmony drifted to the back of the group, but Zane held out his arms and said to her, "You are part of our team now, right?"

Harmony smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and quickly hugged him. She then walked back next to Nya, who said, "We're happy to have you back."

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?"

They laughed, and even Dawn giggled.

"Yes, Zane." Sensei Wu smiled gratefully. "We would love for you to make dinner."

"But I already made it." Zane turned around. "Come, I want to show you what I have found. I think you will all be pleased."

* * *

"I can't explain it," Zane said, stopping and turning to face the team. "But, I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take."

Then, he led them around a corner. Sitting on the sand just a hundred or two yards away was a large ship, with a wooden dragon head on the front.

"Our new home."

His friends gasped at the magnificent sight.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Cobblerberry," Zane informed him. "Oh, and I made myrtleberry. And apple!"

Jay sniffed deeply and sighed. Then, he, Kai, Cole, Harmony, and Nya ran to the ship, yelling and shouting happily. Zane and Sensei Wu stayed behind.

"I am proud of you, Zane," Sensei Wu said. "One day, I promise. We will find your family."

"But... I've already found them."

"I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane."

"Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?"

"It's too early to tell. And you may have more competition, soon. But, if it's in your path, you'll know. Come, now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

And Sensei Wu and Zane began walking to the ship.

* * *

Laughter filled the dining room. All of the team were throwing food around and having a good time. Even Harmony seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked around the table, at her new teammates, and wondered, just for a moment, _Maybe they're my family. Maybe we could all be friends. Maybe, for once, I can do something great._

Unknown to any of the seven at the table, Lloyd was watching them, a map clutched in his hand and a hurt look on his face. He sighed, turned around, and began to walk away.

* * *

**Me: Hey people of FanFiction! How do you like my story so far? If you've read the description, I need you guys to decide for should have a relationship with Harmony at least on the sixth Chapter. Until then, Read and Review. The Otherworlder 68 out. Peace!**


	3. Snakebit

Chapter 3: Snakebit

_Gong! Gong! Gong!_

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!"

The five others in the room groaned and pulled their blankets over their heads.

"If you want to reach your full potential, you must treat each day as an opportunity!" Sensei Wu finished up his gonging.

"Okay, okay, we're up." Kai slid out of his bed and hopped to the floor, like the other three boys. Harmony, however, just burrowed her face into the pillow and refused to get up. Kai walked to the window on the other side of the room. "But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we get a full night of rest?" He pulled on the cord for the window blinds. The blinds just fell to the floor.

Harmony slid out of bed, and crashed to the floor. Her ladder was broken. She grumbled and stood up, rubbing her head.

"What's full potential?" she asked once her head stopped throbbing.

"Full potential is what we call reaching peak mental condition." Sensei Wu explained. "These four are trying to reach it to become better ninja."

Harmony slumped over. "And I suppose I wouldn't be able to, because I'm not a ninja, correct?"

"It... would be possible."

She raised an eyebrow and dropped the subject.

Cole stretched and cracked his back. "You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress!"

Jay walked to the sink and took out his toothbrush. "We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time." He turned on the faucet and sand leaked out, instead of water, onto the toothpaste. Jay was too busy talking to notice, however. "Ever since the Serpentine burned down the monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our heads." He started to brush his teeth, but tasted the sand and immediately spat it out.

"You also spent about a good long hour interrogating me about my life." Harmony said, the memory fresh in her mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Okay," Cole said from his bed. "You may be in our team, but we're not trusting you until we learn what we need to know."

Harmony sighed and sat up, propping up her hard pillow behind her. "Ask away, I've got nothing to hide."

"How old are you?" Kai asked.

"Just turned sixteen last month."

"What is your last name?" Zane said.

"Redfield."

"Do you have any brothers, sisters or at least parents?" Cole questioned.

"No."

"What do you know about Spinjitzu?" Kai spoke again.

"Um... Just that when you spin around really quick, you turn into little tornadoes of different elements."

"Why don't you have any parents?" Zane asked.

"I've lived with my mother for a long time, but there was an accident 3 years ago." Harmony then started to tear up.

"Okay, okay, maybe we'll ask later." Jay's eyes were wide when he realized what happened with her mother.

* * *

"Yes, but we did found out a lot about you," Zane pointed out. Then, he turned to Sensei Wu and asked, "What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the great- Oh!" He crashed through the floor, sending up wood splinters and dust. The five teenagers gathered in front of Sensei Wu.

"I think today's lesson will be... chores," Wu said.

"Chores?" The boys cried in unison.

"No way. Last I checked, ninja fight. They don't clean." Harmony said.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home, and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return. And you, Miss Harmony, will be helping them." Sensei Wu turned to leave, but turned when he was in the doorway. "And put your backs into it." _Gong!_

Cole helped Zane out of the hole in the floor.

"Ugh, this place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up," Kai groaned.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it," Jay suggested, a mischievous smile on his face. "Huh?"

All the boys smiled in realization.

Harmony frowned. "I don't like that look on your face. What are you planning?"

"You'll see," Cole promised.

Her frown lessened a bit.

* * *

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Cole, now in uniform, began to whip around the room, picking everything up as he passed.

He spun out of the room and off the ship, then deposited the junk with a sign labeled, _Garage Sale._

* * *

Kai kicked open a door and he and Zane jumped in. The two looked around, then Zane took out his shuriken and threw them to the wall farthest from them. The shuriken stuck in the wood and ice formed around them, freezing the room in seconds. Kai pulled his sword from his back. The gold caught on fire and Kai touched the sword to the icy walls. The frost melted instantly.

The two ninjas yelled, "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" and spun around the room, melting the ice and cleaning up the room.

* * *

Jay walked up to a large sheet covering a wall of machinery. Cole and Kai sat behind him, working to fix a smaller machine. The blue ninja ripped off the sheet, then took his nunchucks out and spun them around. He struck the giant machine with his nunchucks, and it whirred to life. Lights turned on in every room. The two behind Jay noticed this and high-fived each other, apparently thinking they had turned the electricity on.

* * *

Out on the deck, Zane, Kai, and Cole were struggling to open the sails. Jay and Harmony stood behind them, the latter watching their progress and sweeping up the dust and dirt.

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Jay spun into a tornado of lightning and blew the rest of the dust away.

Harmony pouted. "Hey, I had the dust covered!"

"My way was faster!"

"Was not!"

The three watching the two fighting were blushing by Harmony's pouting.

* * *

Sensei Wu and Nya walked into the room that had the most noise coming from behind it. Five figures were in the room, four playing a video game and the last studying the TV screen intently.

"What took ya so long?" Kai turned away from the screen with a grin.

"Wow!" Nya said. "This place looks... amazing! You guys did all this?"

"Well, they did most of it." Harmony admitted. "They somehow managed to clean up everything before I could even help. Maybe I need to start studying Spinjitzu, too." Her tone was light, but her eyes told a different story.

"And ninja don't just fight, Nya," Cole said. "We clean!"

"You have exceeded my expectations," Sensei Wu complimented. "But, can you keep it?"

Nya walked to one of the windows and looked out. A broken-looking car was driving its way towards the ship. "It looks like we're about to have some visitors! And loud ones at that!"

Jay turned to her, a frown on his face.

"Oh, it's my parents!" he moaned. "Please, if they start yapping, just don't get 'em going, okay? They don't know when to quit! And if you start talking, then they'll start talking, and suddenly, half the day is gone before you know it, and it's not even-"

"We get it!" Kai interrupted. "They talk a lot! Cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom..."

* * *

Outside, the car stopped in front of the ship, bumping into the junk Cole had put outside. The driver said to the lady siting next to him, "Take a note, Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper." He looked to the front of the car and took off his cap and goggles. "Oh! Would ya look at all this great stuff! They can't just get rid of it! Heh, we should've brought the trailer, Edna!"

Edna took off her cap as well and scolded him. "This ain't a flea market, Ed! We're here for Jay!"

Ed closed his eyes and put a hand to his ear. "What was that? Didja take the note?"

"I'm writing it down, Ed."

"Mom! Dad!" The two turned to the ship. A teenager dressed in blue was walking down a ramp on the side of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh look, it's my baby boy!" Edna stood up, joy on her face. "It's been so long since we heard from you!"

"Ma, I called you two days ago!" Jay frowned. The six others on the ship gathered behind him.

"Well, it's not soon enough, son!" Ed and Edna got out of the car and walked to him. "When are ya coming out to the junkyard? Ya say you're comin' and- and ya don't."

"Dad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" Jay said, embarrassed.

"Oh, he hates when we tell people he was born in a junkyard." Edna smiled.

"Some girls would think it's cool." Harmony said.

Edna looked at her and said, "Oh, you're so adorable! Does my son like you? I bet he does. Jay, she' s a-" Then, she spotted Nya and forgot all about Harmony. "Oooh, and who are you? You are _so_ cute! You're just my son's type."

Jay groaned, "Mom!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Nya said. "I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour. He worked very hard on it."

"We'd love a tour!" Ed and Edna cried in unison.

Jay put a hand to his head and sighed.

* * *

"And this is the bridge." Jay announced as the group of nine stepped into another room. "This extends into a periscope." He hopped to something sticking out of the ceiling and pulled it down. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago." He spun it around and jumped to a machine sitting on a nearby table. "And this... if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night-"

Harmony looked around. Jay had added more since the last time she'd been in there, which was only a few hours.

"No," Jay's voice broke her thoughts. "A cappuccino machine." She looked up as he put a cup under the spout and pushed it down, making coffee come out.

"Amazing, son!" Ed smiled. "We're so proud of you."

"Why don'tcha tell 'em about the button?" Cole walked to a button on a pedestal and pointed it out.

"Heh, heh, heh." Jay pushed Cole's hand away. "It's not ready, yet."

"Oh, what's the button?" Edna looked excited.

"He's working on a special defense system." Zane said.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs." Kai said.

"Really?" Ed walked to the pedestal. "What is it? Oh, can I help?"

"No!" Jay pushed his father away gently. "It's okay! I don't need your help, Dad. Let's just leave it alone." Then, he raised his wrist to his face and said, "Hey, look at the time! Don't you need to get back before it's dark?" Jay began pushing Ed and Edna towards the entrance of the bridge. "I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there."

Ed sighed. "I... suppose we could get back."

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Cole walked over to them and put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Oh, if you thought that was good, wait till you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Edna reached up to pinch her son's cheek, but Jay pushed her hand away.

"Snakes, Ma!" he said. "Snakes!"

"Okay, we're going, we're going."

Ed and Edna walked out the entrance, the rest of the group following.

* * *

Ed started up the engine for the car.

"So, you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?" Edna asked quickly.

"Yes, I promise," Jay said exasperatedly. "But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Ah... your headlights are working, right?"

Two intensely bright beams of light came from the front of the car, making everyone groan and cover their eyes.

"Eh heh." Ed leaned back against the leather upholstery. "Like 'em? I used a little extra juice!" The lights flicked off and Ed pulled away saying, "Bye. son! I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya, with you, will ya?" Edna shouted to her son. "I can see why ya like her!"

"Mom!" Jay moaned.

"Now that they have left," Sensei Wu said, turning to Jay, "perhaps Jay can teach us the art of... kissing... pillows."

It was enough to make everyone but Jay laugh.

"Oh, I'm going to have a _lot of fun_ with this one." Harmony said with a evil smile.

* * *

Ed and Edna sped along on the road.

"I don't think he's coming, dear." Ed sighed.

"Stop it, Ed." Edna smiled. "He's coming."

"Ah... he doesn't need us anymore. I just have to... remember that. Eh, write it down for me would ya?"

"Oh... lights, dear. It's getting dark."

"Right!" The road in front of the car grew bright. "Thanks, sugarplum."

* * *

Deep in the woods a few miles away, Lloyd trampled through grass, dead, leaves and rocks. He held an unrolled map in one hand, and a flashlight in the other.

He came to a cemetery-like place and, without a second thought, walked through the entrance.

"It's not scary." he mumbled to himself. "Um... maybe just a little... But, I like scary! Yeah... That's it... I'm the son of the Dark Lord! I love the dark!" As Lloyd talked, he walked deeper into the cemetery, turning around occasionally. "Why, I eat this stuff for breakfast!"

Something snapped. Lloyd looked up and yelled. He frantically shone his flashlight in front of him, and felt his heart calm down. It was just a tree. Nothing else. He resumed his walking.

"I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's _anything_ a snake doesn't like, it's another snake." He stopped in front of a giant tree in the center of the cemetery. "Here! By the mutated tree! I found it!"

Lloyd knelt down and swiped his hand through the mist, waving it away. The mist cleared, revealing a stone floor with many designs, the largest being a snake with two heads.

"Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is!" he said. "And it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon!"

Thunder rumbled the entire place, and Lloyd cowered and yelled again. He opened his eyes and pushed a button on the floor. The double-headed snake design flew into the floor, and many red and white things popped out. Lloyd yelled for the third time and tried swatting them away. His flashlight went out. Hissing rang in the boy's ears and he turned around sharply. A two-headed Serpentine holding a golden staff like Skales' own hissed and shook his head.

"And who-" the first head said

"-May I say released us-" the second said.

"-From our captivity?" the first finished.

Lloyd cowered yet again and said, " Ll-Lloyd. I r-released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." He picked up the map and held it up so the snake could see it.

"Hypnobrai?" the second mused.

"Those hypnotizing deceivers," the first hissed.

"It will be-"

"-Our pleasure!"

"Oh... good!" Lloyd smiled, all traces of fear dissolving. This was going how he had hoped it would. "I'll lead the way. And after that, there's some ninja I want dealt with."

"Sounds like," the first head murmured.

"You know-"

"-What you want!"

"But, the Hypnobrai are strong. And we are few in numbers."

"We need-"

"-Reinforcements!"

"What'd you have in mind?" Lloyd asked.

The snake heads hissed gleefully.

* * *

Ed and Edna pulled up to their junkyard, which was named _Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n Junk. _Ed parked the car next to their trailer and turned on the lights.

"Home sweet home," Ed said as he and Edna pulled off their caps.

They climbed out of the car and Ed picked up a toolbox, walking to a large robot-like machine.

"And, back to the grind."

"Oh, sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night!"

"Well, ya never know when Jay may show up!"

"Oh, you're right. Ya never know!" Edna walked into the trailer and Ed began working on the robot.

Suddenly, Ed heard something whistle past him. He stopped welding the metal and pushed up his mask.

"Uh, Edna?" he called to his wife. "Was that you?"

Edna opened the trailer door and shouted, "What, Ed? Are you hearing things again?"

"You turned on the security alarm before ya left, didn'tcha, hon?" Ed became worried.

Edna frowned and walked to the power grid. She flicked on a few buttons, which sparked a little, but nothing really happened.

"Oh, it must be broken," she said.

And everything turned off. The entire junkyard went dark.

"Whoever's there-" Ed cupped his hands around his mouth. "-my son knows Spinjitzu!"

Something hissed behind one of the junk piles and a shadow appeared on the wall behind it. Ed dropped his things and ran to Edna, who said, "What is it? Why are the lights out?"

"Call Jay, hon!" Ed said frantically. "Someone's broken in!"

"How 'bout we wait 'til he calls _you_!" The couple turned and looked up. A small boy dressed in black on the roof held up their phone, the twisted cord split. A double-headed, red snake holding a golden staff stood next to him. "Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ed!" Edna said worriedly.

"Be strong, Edna!" Ed said. "I won't let them hurt you!"

"If we plan-" the first head said.

"-To attack-" the second head said.

"-The Hypnobrai-"

"-We must grow-"

"-Our army!"

"And, uh, how do we do that?" the boy asked the snake.

"Let's just say..."

The snake's four white eyes glittered evilly.

"We Fangpyre bite off more-"

"-Than we can chew."

"Have at it boys!" The first head yelled.

With vicious hisses, more red and white snakes, this time with legs, poured out from behind the junk piles. They crawled onto various broken vehicles and sank their over-sized fangs into the metal. Green venom spread from the puncture marks, and with many blasts of venomous smoke, the vehicles became alive, with fangs, eyes, and tails.

"My creations," Ed gasped. "They're turning them into-"

"An army?"

The couple gasped and turned again.

"You are correct," the second head said.

"But we can also-"

"-Turn... _people_, too."

Ed and Edna hugged each other in fear.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jay was working on the button.

"Sure got a lotta junk piling up," Kai said as he and Zane walked past Jay. "If only there was a place where we could get rid of it."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus," Jay said.

"Hi, Mom and Dad." Cole stood behind Jay, holding a phone to his ear. "Of course. I'd love to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't wan-"

Jay interrupted him. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm know what you're trying to do." He stood up and faced the four. "Okay, okay, look. I might have promised to visit my parents. But, there's a lot of stuff on my plate! And you might want to look at Harmony near the window over there!"

As the ninja was taunting Jay, Harmony was starting to tear up, remembering her mother and her last words.

"Oops. Sorry, Harmony!" Kai said.

"Our bad!" Cole said.

Nya suddenly opened the door to the bridge and walked through it.

Jay noticed her, then wiped the oil and grease off his face and said shyly, "H-hi, Nya."

"You gonna visit your parents today?" Nya stopped walking by the ninjas and Harmony.

"Oh! Uh, s-sure am!" Jay stuttered. "Just about to leave!"

"Tell them I say hi!" Nya left.

Kai, Zane, and Cole gave Jay a look.

"What?" Jay spread his arms. "So my plate's not _that_ full."

* * *

Jay tugged on Wisp's chains. "Agh... uhn... come on, Wisp! It'll be a quick visit!" He ceased tugging. "Just in and out. Nothing more."

Sensei Wu walked up to Jay. He held a giant thermometer in his hands. "Hmm. It's just as I suspected. The dragons are molting." Jay dropped Wisp's chains. "They are shedding their scales."

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult."

Wisp snorted in agreement.

"We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves, for their transformation." Sensei Wu continued, as the rest of the ninjas, Nya, and Harmony came over to the two.

"Will we see them again?" Jay asked.

"It is hard to say." Sensei Wu looked up at Wisp. "But we need to allow them to follow their path."

"Rocky's going east?" Cole stopped walking and let the other four keep going, then walked to his dragon. He hugged the dragon's muzzle. "Say it isn't so, Rocky."

Zane fondly patted Shard's nose. Kai and Nya walked to Flame, and Harmony stayed behind with Sensei Wu. She didn't have a dragon of her own.

"Well-" Jay rubbed the back of his head and came to Nya. "I guess I gotta go on this _long_ walk all by myself. Sure would be nice to have _company._"

Nya nodded.

"Of course we'll go, buddy!" Kai looked over Flame's muzzle.

"I could use a break!" Cole joined them.

"All you had to do was ask," Zane said.

Jay, for the second time in as many days, put a hand to his head and sighed. Harmony shook her head. _Those guys are idiots._

* * *

Flame, Wisp, Shard and Rocky flew past the group of seven trudging along the road. Sensei Wu was playing his flute. Harmony had her eyes closed. She walked in front of the group, tripping every once in a while.

Cole looked up at the rapidly fading shapes of their dragons and frowned.

"Hah..." Jay sighed. "Of all the days to lose our ride."

"That flute." Zane appeared at Sensei Wu's side. "You never told us why it's so special."

The sensei stopped. "Long ago, there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But, over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestors' wisdom." As he spoke, two birds flew above the seven. "And now, this is the only one."

Suddenly, Sensei Wu whipped around and began playing it again, startling Jay for a moment. The two birds landed on a nearby rock.

"I get the lesson." the blue ninja said. "Respect your elders or suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are layin' it on thick."

Sensei Wu chuckled. "Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear."

Jay stopped walking. In front of him, the entrance to _Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n Junk_ stood dimly.

"What is it?" Nya said stopping next to Jay.

"It's quiet." Jay pulled on his hood. "My family's never quiet!" He began running to the junkyard, everyone following him.

They gathered in a little section of the junkyard where the ground wasn't covered in junk. The seven were absolutely silent. Then, Harmony whispered to Jay, "The broken fridge."

The blue ninja nodded and ran to said fridge. He Kicked upward at the metal pole blocking the door and opened it. Inside, his parents were chained and duct-taped.

"What happened?" Jay asked frantically. He took the tape off his mother's mouth. Small fangs protruded from her gums. "Who did this?"

"Oh sssssweetheart," Edna said. "Ya came!"

Jay then took the tape from his father, who also had little fangs.

"Oh, ya gotta get outta here!" Ed said. "It's the sssssnakes!"

"The bite of the Fangpyre!" Sensei Wu said. "Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a Serpentine!"

Ed and Edna hopped out of the fridge while Harmony's eyes grew big.

"That's even worse than the Hypnobrai!" she said.

Sensei Wu nodded. "It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!"

A sharp hissing sound suddenly rang in everyone's ears. They turned to see a large wrecking ball... with a snake-like face. The Fangpyre were walking by it, letting out hisses of glee.

"Oh, this just kept getting better and _better_." Harmony said.

The ninjas got into a fighting positions.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked.

The wrecking ball promptly swung around, headed straight for the nine humans.

"Duck!" Jay yelled. He pushed his parents out of the way as everyone else dove in different directions. A large cloud of dust came up at the wrecking ball hit the ground.

"Thanksssss, son," Ed said when the dust had cleared.

"Lloyd!" Sensei Wu exclaimed.

Harmony started at the name of her little friend. She looked up and saw the boy smiling evilly. He was standing next to a two-headed snake.

"Hello, Uncle," Lloyd sneered. "Looks like we're not the _only_ family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja. And poor Harmony as well. I could use some help taking out the trash." He closed his eyes and raised his hands. "Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"If we want to turn your parents back," Nya said to Jay, "we need the anti-venom from the staff!"

The wrecking ball swung around again.

"Second dose!" Cole yelled. "To the dirt!"

They scattered again.

"Easier said than done, sis." Kai said, putting a hand on his sword. "We're a bit outnumbered." He took the sword out.

"Nobody messes with _my_ family!" Jay took out his nunchucks and rushed towards one of the Fangpyre.

He leaped in the air and brought the nunchucks down, forcing the snakes back a bit.

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Jay spun into his lightning tornado and rammed into the Fangpyre, blowing them away.

The wrecking ball once again came towards him, but the ninja ducked under it and kept going.

Three more cries of "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" were heard as the wrecking ball got caught in a pile of junk. Kai, Cole, and Zane scattered the Fangpyre like Jay had done.

Harmony and Nya kept the Serpentine away from Sensei Wu, who was playing the flute and causing the Fangpyre to halt and cover their ears in pain. Nya was fighting much like the ninja, but Harmony could only throw feeble kicks and punches.

_Gah!_ She thought, kicking a snake and pushing him back a few inches. _I forgot, I stink at fighting!_

Nya took care of the snake she was fighting and quickly dealt with the rest of them.

"How'd it go, Sensei?" Nya asked, running toward the old man. Harmony sadly looked down as she followed the girl. "I think we make a pretty good trio."

A sudden blast of rock music caused the three to look up. Lloyd was now standing next to a boombox, which was hurting Harmony's ears with the volume of the music.

"Young nephew!" Sensei Wu yelled, pointing his walking stick at the boy, "Must I teach you whose side you should be on?"

Lloyd just turned up the volume even more, making Dawn flinch, then yelled back, "Sorry, Uncle! Can't hear you!"

"Oh, that's it!" Harmony said summoning her Keyblade. Sensei Wu couldn't believe his eyes. _Could she be?_

She threw her Light of the Angel at the boombox and destroyed it.

"Hey! That's not nice, Harmony!" Lloyd said.

"Neither is almost making me deaf!" Harmony said.

Unbeknownst to the three, a Fangpyre quietly crept up to the sensei. _Clang! _The snake was knocked out by a frying pan wielded by Edna.

"Ha!" Ed shouted. "Way to go, Edna!"

"_Ninjaaaaa-Go_!" The four ninjas whirled into their tornadoes and scared off a little group of Serpentine behind a junk pile. While the ninjas followed them, the snakes jumped onto a large robot and sank their fangs into the metal.

As quickly as the ninjas turned the corner, they stopped. A large rumbling shook their feet. They looked up, just as a large, green robot appeared behind the junk pile. Its ruby eyes glowed menacingly.

"Gah!" Jay raised his nunchucks. "What_ is_ that thing?"

"It was, uh, supposed to be in your honor, son." Ed fiddled with his hands. "Uh, do ya like it?"

The robot lurched forward.

"Thanks!" Jay yelled. "But, no thanks!"

The four turned and ran as the robot swung its log-nunchucks down, sending up a dust cloud. They looked back, then watched where they were running. The wrecking ball had gotten out of the junk pile and now looked at them, glowing a green, venomous aura.

"Oh, why'd you have to be born in a junkyard?" Cole shouted.

"I know!" Jay replied. "Tell me about it!"

The wrecking ball swung towards them yet again. Three shapes flew out of the dust and landed safely on the ground.

Kai looked around. "Uh, wasn't there four of us?"

Harmony looked up and gasped. Jay was swinging bravely on the wrecking ball. He stood on the ball of metal, then jumped in a graceful arc and landed on the roof of the control area. He swung down and kicked out the Fangpyre who was controlling it, then took hold of the joysticks. He looked down and scratched his head. A snake face with yellow eyes hissed at him.

"Let's see if I can work this," Jay said as he began to control the wrecking ball.

Cole blocked a blow from the robot with his scythe. "Don't worry! I've got it!" He struggled to keep his scythe up.

Jay suddenly swung the wrecking ball at the robot. It flew into the walking metal, which crashed in another pile of junk. He then got down from the machine and joined the other ninjas.

"I told you I had it!" Cole said, irritated.

Lloyd peered down at the robot, then at the ninjas, who took out their weapons and brandished them threateningly.

"Retreat!" he yelled.

A Rattlecopter flew up to the boy and the double-headed snake. All the Fangpyre and mutated machines ran and hopped away.

"He's getting away with the staff!" Nya cried.

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons," Jay sighed.

"I... I..." Ed put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I... It'sssss okay, ssssson."

"There is still a way." Sensei Wu said.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapons' potential! Once it is in tune with the focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"Oh! This is _not_ the time to be cryptic!" Jay said.

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane corrected.

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick." Kai said, looking down at his sword.

"Jay, concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you!" Sensei Wu said quickly. "Imagine you're taking flight."

Jay looked down at his nunchucks. He closed his eyes, then began swing the nunchucks around. Lightning flashed down, and the ninja was engulfed in a pale blue bubble. Everything went white for a moment, then it just as quickly disappeared. In place of the bubble was a blue and silver jet.

"Whoa!" Jay yelled. "Ha-hah! Did I just do that?"

Kai looked at his sword, then closed his eyes and began swinging it around. Flames spread along the length of the sword and Kai threw it into the air. He rose on a small hill of earth and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kai was sitting on a large motorcycle-type vehicle.

Zane lashed out into thin air with his shuriken. The small pieces of metal shot out ice that formed around Zane, making a similar shape to Kai's motorcycle. The ice glowed, and with the rev of an engine, it broke away. Zane now sat on his own motorcycle.

Cole whipped his scythe around him. The scythe rose into the air and tendrils of rocks swirled around Cole and his weapon. A large hill of dirt covered the two and with a flash of golden light, Cole's scythe transformed into his vehicle.

"Ha!" he shouted. "I'd hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced!"

Harmony watched in awe as the four took off on their vehicles, leaving Ed, Edna, Sensei Wu, Nya, and herself behind.

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Nya sked Sensei Wu.

"I wish." he said.

* * *

Something blue shot past the Rattlecopter carrying Lloyd and Fangtom.

"Oh! What the heck was that!" Lloyd cried.

"Whoops!" Jay chuckled. "Heh heh heh. Overshot that a little." He turned around and headed for the Rattlecopter again.

He lined up the Rattlecopter with the center of the screen and said, "Let's see what this baby can do." He pressed a button.

The jet began to bounce out of control. Fangtom and Lloyd ducked as the jet hurtled over them. Fangtom shook it off, then looked at his hand.

"The staff!" his second head yelled.

"I got it?" Jay looked at the staff in a daze. "Ha! I got it! Ha-ha-ha!"

Suddenly, the jet gave a mighty shake and transformed back into nunchucks. With an "Uh-oh." and a yell, Jay began to fall towards the sandy ground.

"Jay! You have to concentrate!" Kai shouted.

"I caaaaan't!" Jay shouted back.

"I think we're gonna have to catch him." Cole said. "I got him."

"No, I got him!" Kai swerved.

"He's mine!" Zane zoomed ahead.

The vehicles all collided, sending the ninjas up into the air.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Jay then landed in a car. He tumbled into a seat between Dawn and Nya, who was driving.

"Ehehe..." Jay shook his head. "Nice catch."

"Ooh," Edna said. "I knew I liked thisssssh girl."

"Good job, Nya!" Harmony said.

"Everyone!" Fangtom's second head shouted to his army.

"Attack!" yelled his first head.

With loud revs and angry hissing, the mutated vehicles and Fangpyre surged forward. Zane, Kai, and Cole picked up their weapons.

Kai shook his sword as the car stopped behind the ninjas. "Why isn't it working?"

"Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind!" Sensei Wu called from the car. "If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon."

"Oh boy." Ed hissed. "Oh gosssssh. Oh golly. Get in boysssssh!"

"We need to get back to headquarters!" Jay told Nya as the three other ninjas climbed aboard the car.

She nodded and slammed her foot on the accelerator, the Fangpyre in pursuit.

"Look!" Lloyd yelled. "They're getting away!"

* * *

The ninjas, Sensei Wu, Nya, Harmony, Ed, and Edna ran up the ship's ramp.

"Come with me," Nya said to Ed and Edna. "Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you." The three ran into a lower room.

The ninjas, Harmony, and Sensei Wu ran into the bridge.

"Man your stations!" Jay ordered. "Everyone!" He ran to the button.

Kai looked out a window. The Fangpyre were getting rapidly closer. "Jay! We better hurry!"

"I've been waiting for this moment." Jay slammed his hand down on the button. Nothing happened.

The other four looked around.

Kai yelled, "They're gaining on us!"

* * *

Ed and Edna each took a cup held out by Nya.

"Bottomsssssh up," Ed said before downing the anti-venom.

A pale golden light shimmered over the couple, turning them back to normal.

* * *

"Agh!" Jay repeatedly hit the pedestal over and over. "I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this. It's supposed to work!"

Ed walked up behind him and said, "Ah, son? Maybe I can help."

"Dad!" Jay exclaimed. "Y-you're okay!"

"Heh, darn tootin'." his father replied, bending over and working on some of the wires. "Oh, let's have a look. Ah-hah!" Ed stood up after a few seconds. "That should do it! Now try it!"

Jay nodded and pushed the button. Harmony heard a loud whistling sound. The ship shook and the roar of a rocket reached her ears. She stumbled forward into Nya as the ship somehow flew into the sky. Nya stumbled as well and accidentally let go of the staff. It bounced out the room and over the ship's railing. It conked a Fangpyre on the ground below. With another roar, the ship blasted off.

The Rattlecopter flew low to the ground and Fangtom picked up the staff from where it had fallen.

"These ninja-" Fangtom's second head hissed

"-They must be stopped!" the first finished.

"Oh..." Lloyd shook his head. "Tell me about it..."

* * *

The ninjas' ship, the Bounty, flew gracefully over the clouds.

"We'll get you back to the junkyard just as soon as the coast is clear," Jay told his parents. "But... stay as long as you like. It's nice, having you here."

"Oh, take a note, Edna," Ed said. "Of all our inventions, _this_ one is our greatest."

Edna threw her notepad behind her. "I already know, dear."

The family then hugged. Sensei Wu watched them from a distance, then was interrupted by Harmony.

"Sensei," Harmony said. "I've been thinking. Could you please teach me Spinjitzu?"

"Why, child?" he asked.

"You saw how horribly I fought back at the junkyard." She raised her head, locking eyes with him. "I want to be able to defend myself and my friends. Please, Sensei. Teach me."

Sensei Wu thought for a moment. Could this girl possibly be the fifth ninja, the orange ninja? Her Keyblade weapon did resembled the fifth golden weapon, after all. Wu had assumed the fifth ninja would be a male, after the first four were. After he had found Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, no other boy showed the power of light, which was an element like the boys' own. Harmony, though she was a girl, however, gave off an aura like the boys', but hers was bright.

The ninja of light.

Sensei Wu finally nodded, making Harmony brighten. "Of course. We shall begin right away."

"Oh, thank you, Sensei!" Harmony bowed happily.

"But you must learn to trust not just yourself, but in others." he said.

Harmony was alone on the deck. That night, Harmony went back there and sang a song from her heart.

(Play Save This World from Phantasy Star Universe)

**"Who said we are lost again in this lonely world?** _**I say we can start again, we're on the same ship.**_  
_**It's called Starship Earth!"**_

She didn't know it, but the ninja heard her sing. Kai thought that she was an angel when she sings. Cole was impressed by her singing skills. Zane thought that her song and dance was full of grace.

_**"It is not too late, it's our ****home so don't say that it's fate.**_  
_**We must not give up to build our future on our dreams.**_  
_**We will never lie down to die, but we'll find a way to survive.**_  
_**We all have somebody we love, ****we know that's why we're here!**_

**We battle for freedom**. _**It is a battle against the Dark.**_  
**I have my dream****_s.__ Y__o_u know I'm not afraid of bleeding.**

_**It is the time!**_

**_We battle for tomorrow. It is a battle against time._**  
**_And we can do miracles, so take my hand. _**

**_We need to save this world!_**

**_It was a hard time, so many tears and so not for nothing._**  
**_To give up is not a choice, it's a fight we have to win._**  
**_I can not live without faith, even if I'm faced with death._**  
**_We all have somebody we love, we know that's why we're here!_**

**_We battle for freedom. It is a battle against the Dark._**  
**_We all have dreams and each of them is to be realized._**

**_It is the time!_**

**_We battle for tomorrow, it is a battle against time._**  
**_Too many tears have been shed for the same fear._**

**_We need to save this world!_**

**_We will never lie down to die, but we'll find a way to survive._**  
**_We all have somebody we love, we know that's why we're here!_**

**_We battle for freedom. It is a battle against the Dark._**  
**_I have my dreams. You know I'm not afraid of bleeding._**

**_It is the time!_**

**_We battle for tomorrow. It is a battle against time._**  
**_And we can do miracles, so take my hand._**

**_We need to save this world!"_**

(End Save This World)

* * *

**Me: Hey, Fanfiction people! Sorry I haven't been able to put in more chapters earlier. I've been busy moving in a different place in the same state again.**

**Harmony: The Otherworlder 68 doesn't own me, Ninjago, or this song.**

**Me: So I've been getting some votes and so far I've got one votes for Kai, 3 votes for Zane, and 0 votes for Cole. And Animals Music and Ninjago, that was pretty weird. I didn't know that.**

**Harmony: So, to keep up, 3 for Zane, 1 for Kai, and 0 for Cole.**

**Me: The votes will be closed after Chapter 5. Until then, Read and Review.**

**PS., I just found out I'm part Native American, part Jewish. Just so you know. Just found out a couple of weeks ago.**

**Again, Read and Review.**


	4. Never Trust a Snake

Chapter 4: Never Trust a Snake

A dark shape flew by in the desert. It landed on a telephone wire by the road, now a falcon, then looked directly at Zane.

"Wake up, Zane," it said in a deep voice. "I know where you come from."

Zane quickly lifted his head up, waking, and smashed it on the bottom of Kai's bed. With a gasp, he rolled out of his bed. He looked out window and smiled. The falcon was out there. He noticed that the other boys and Harmony, who had started training with Sensei Wu to learn Spinjitzu, were not in their beds.

* * *

Zane opened the door the the bridge and walked in.

"The hunt starts early today," he remarked.

"A watchful eye never sleeps. " Sensei Wu looked up from his paper.

"As long as Lloyd and the Serpentine roam freely, "Nya said, "no one in Ninjago is safe."

"Where are the others?" Zane asked.

"Training on the upper deck," Sensei Wu answered.

Zane walked out of the bridge and to the upper deck, only to find it empty. He noticed the swirling clouds around the ship, which meant they were flying. A chirping sound caused him to look up, though. The falcon was sitting on the top of the mast.

"You were in my dream, little friend," Zane said. "Last time I saw you, you led me to good fortune. What reason have you returned?"

The falcon chirped again, then flew off. Zane began running, following the bird until it flew past the ship and Zane could not follow it. The white ninja continued watching it, however, until a dark presence alerted him.

"Lord Garmadon." Zane said as he turned around. "But, you were banished!"

"Only to return for the weapons of Spinjitzu." Lord Garmadon said. He pulled two silver swords off his back. "Soon, I will have the power to re-create Ninjago._ In my own image_."

Suddenly, Zane couldn't move properly. It was as if he was in slow motion. He jumped as Lord Garmadon swung his two swords, and the ninja landed behind the lord of darkness. and whipped out his shuriken.

"Give me your shurikens of ice!" Lord Garmadon growled.

"You'll have to take them from me!" Zane said. With a cry of "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" he spun into his tornado and moved towards Lord Garmadon, who caught Zane by the front of his pajamas.

Garmadon flung Zane back into a pile of metal and machinery.

"So be it." he whispered, slicing a rope.

At the end of a rope was a large crate directly above Zane. Once the rope was severed, the crate came hurtling towards the ninja. Zane looked up, then raised a hand to his face instinctively. He closed his eyes... and didn't feel the crate. Zane opened his eyes again and saw a blur of green and orange holding the crate up. The blur moved, and Zane could then clearly see it.

"The Green Ninja." Zane murmured. And it was true. The Green Ninja stood before him, glowing with a faint orange light, not unlike what surrounded Harmony's tornado of light whenever she attempted to use Spinjitzu. "The legend's true."

Zane then turned his attention back to Lord Garmadon. The lord of darkness brandished his swords and flipped towards the two ninjas. The Green Ninja moved with agility and attacked Lord Garmadon in mid-flip. The ninja stood in front of Zane, who watched in awe. Lord Garmadon narrowed his red eyes and rushed towards the Green Ninja, who jumped up and landed on the flat sides of Lord Garmadon's swords. The ninja was hurled towards the mast, and he swung around the width of the mast. He dodged Lord Garmadon's swords and whirled into a green tornado. His orange glow never faded, even with the tornado.

Zane was dumbfounded as he witnessed the Green Ninja then fight Lord Garmadon with nunchucks like Jay's. The Green Ninja finally ended the battle and flung Lord Garmadon off the side of the ship, into the clouds. Zane looked to the other ninja, who's eyes were now burning like fire. He held a ball of flames in his right hand, and the falcon sat calmly on his left arm.

"Who are you?" Zane asked. He got up. "Kai? Is that you?"

Something black flashed in front of his face. And again.

"What's the meaning of this! Who _are_ you, Green Ninja?"

And again. Over and over, black shapes shot by close to his face, until he was surrounded by dozens and dozens of falcons. The Green Ninja just stood there, watching him.

* * *

Zane woke with a start, hitting his head on the underside of Kai's bed.

"Oh, sleeping in?" Jay's voice reached his ears. Zane opened his eyes and saw the three other ninjas already awake. "You're gonna be late for training. Harmony's been out there since four in the morning."

The white ninja sat up in his bed. "How come no one awakened me?"

"We didn't think you wanted us to," Kai answered. "Looked like you were having _some_ dream."

"How do I know _this_ isn't a dream t-" Zane was interrupted by Cole whacking him in the face with a pillow.

"Does that _feel_ like a dream?" Cole grinned.

"No." Zane rubbed his head. "Thank you for your help."

Cole, Kai, and Jay laughed.

* * *

The boys walked out onto the upper deck, where bright flashes of light could be found. Zane blinked and saw Harmony whirling around in her bright, orange tornado. She stumbled and messed up every once in a while, but overall, she was doing pretty good, for only training for a week or two.

"Ha-ha-ha! A little slow today, huh?" Kai said to Zane.

Harmony heard him and stopped spinning. She stretched and walked to the four. Cole, Kai and Zane saw that she was wearing a ninja suit similar to their own, with the exception of it being orange.

"Morning, guys." Harmony greeted them.

"Hey! You're a ninja now?" Kai asked.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Sensei gave me this suit and gave me a lecture on how being a ninja is a big honor and requires great responsibility or whatever last night. Then, he spent a good hour teaching me how to use my Keyblade. Why's Zane a little slow today?"

"He had a dream." Cole replied.

"What exactly did you dream about?" She looked confused.

"I saw the falcon again."

She blinked and Jay said, "Whoa, Zane, every time you see that bird, something big happens. First, it led you to the secret tree house and Harmony."

"Then, it led you to the Bounty," Cole said.

"Technically, I found you guys. I just wanted to teach those snakes a lesson." Harmony said.

While they were talking, Sensei Wu walked out onto the deck and stopped in front of them.

"Alright," he said. "Stretches. First, the swooping crane." He turned around and assumed a pose.

The five ninjas copied him.

"This time, it showed me the Green Ninja." Zane whispered.

Three shouts of "The Green Ninja!" were heard, as well as a whisper of "The Green Ninja?". Sensei Wu turned around and saw Cole, Kai, and Jay in various shocked positions.

"That looks like the shocked monkey," the sensei said. "Bad form. More focus." He turned around and posed again.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that." Jay said. "Spill the beans."

Harmony listened quietly. Maybe she could figure out who the Green Ninja was just by listening.

"Yeah, what else did you see?" Kai asked.

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon." Zane answered.

She remembered Lloyd telling her something about Lord Garmadon. He was... Right. He was Lloyd's dad.

"That's what the prophecy said." Kai nodded. "That the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. But, did you get a chance to see which one of us was him?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, didja see?"

"I could not tell," Zane said. "He shared attributes each one of us possess. He even had Harmony's light."

"Now!" Sensei Wu crouched low to the ground. "Pinching crab!"

They copied him and Harmony spoke up.

"So, do you think that the Green Ninja might be me?"

Zane shrugged. "He had your light, so it may be possible."

"Well," Kai said. "Tell us everything! And don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tells us which one of us is gonna be the Green Ninj- Ow, ow, ow! Hey!"

While Kai had been talking, Sensei Wu had walked up to him and pulled his hair.

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" the sensei asked.

"Uh, nothing?" Kai said.

"It was nothing, Sensei!" Jay shook his head.

"We were listening!" Harmony smiled.

"Yeah, we don't talk while you teach." Cole insisted.

"Everyone was paying attention." Zane said.

"Since you all appear to be lacking focus," Sensei Wu said, "Then you can _all_ share in the punishment!"

"What?"

"Punishment?"

"Aww!"

"It was all Zane!"

"I was merely answering their questions!"

"No free time, and no video games," their sensei said. "The rest of the day can be used for training.. And_ tomorrow, _for that matter..."

He began walking away.

"Training?" Kai complained. "For how long?"

"Until you can answer this simple riddle." Sensei Wu turned around. "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Easy! With a sword!"

"Your fists!"

"Planning the battle beforehand!'

"Spinjitzu!"

"Tornado of Creation?"

Sensei Wu sighed and walked up the stairs. "Pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you. Make sure you sharpen your mind, as well as your Spinjitzu."

The ninjas lowered their arms and their whole bodies drooped for a moment. Cole walked to a box full of training gear. He pulled out a sparring stick and sighed, "What's the best way to defeat an enemy? ... It could be anything!"

Jay set up the training equipment and began using it. "Come on, guys, we're smart. We can figure this out."

Kai threw a blow to a punching bag, then looked up. Sensei Wu had gone. He, Cole, Jay, and Harmony gathered around Zane.

"Yeah, but let's hear more about this dream." the red ninja said.

"Let me just say," Zane began. "The Green Ninja is awesome!"

* * *

The entire Fangpyre army marched across the white snow. The mutated vehicles led the way. Lloyd shouted orders to the army and watched their progress to the Hypnobrai lair eagerly.

Far ahead, the Hypnobrai army marched forward, with Skales at the front.

"The Hypnobrai," Lloyd muttered. He raised his hands from where they were resting on Fangtom's tail. "Now, we teach them a lesson for betraying Lloyd Garmadon! Um... do your thing, Fangpyre!"

"Attack!" Fangtom's second head shouted.

Lloyd's ears almost burst from the roar of the Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai armies. Both tribes charged forward, until Skales saw Fangtom. He stuck his staff in the ground as Fangtom jumped off the vehicle he was on and slithered to him.

"Skales, my old chum!" Fangtom's first head exclaimed.

"I didn't think I'd be fighting_ you_!" his second head said. He bumped fists with the new Hypnobrai general.

"Mmm, moved up in the world, have we?"

"Well, if it isn't the Fangpyre!" Skales hissed, a snake-ish smile on his face. "Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on ussss! I'm glad that it is a friend."

"Wait," Lloyd said. "I thought you were enemies. Not friends!"

"We _were_ at war." Fangtom turned around. His second head spoke. "But, seeing as how Skales is leading them, well... I don't see why we can't be comrades."

"Had you released the Constrictai," Skales said, "the Venomari, or, heaven forbid, the Anacondrai, _then_ we would've had a tussle."

"A tussle? A_ tussle_?" Lloyd yelled. "But, I'm Lloyd Garmadon! Bringer of evil!"

The Serpentine generals chuckled.

"What should we do with him?" Skales asked Fangtom, loudly enough for Lloyd to hear.

"I could turn him into one of us."

"Hmm... nah. The little tyke is pretty useless."

"What if you hypnotize him, and make him think he is a pig?"

"That would be_ pretty_ funny!"

The two Serpentine generals laughed. While they were distracted, Lloyd climbed off the mutated vehicle and began running. He stopped for a moment and realized the Fangpyre were slowly cutting off his escape. He hopped onto the tail of another mutated vehicle, which felt him and threw him off. Lloyd landed face-first in the snow a few yards away.

* * *

"-With his fist on fire."Zane concluded.

The four listening ninjas "Ohhh"-d and Kai mused, "So,_ I'm_ the Green Ninja."

"What are you talking about?" Cole said. "He had incredible strength to lift the cargo and save his life. It's me."

"Um, hello?" Harmony put her hands on her hips. "Were you even _listening_? He _or she _was glowing orange. Everyone knows I'm the only one with that kind of glow!"

"Did you miss the part of the story where the guy pulled out nunchucks?" Jay took out his nunchucks. "I have nunchucks!"

"I think you are all missing the point of this dream." Zane said. The four looked at him. "The point is, the falcon flew on his arm, and it was my dream. So, naturally it's me."

"I think we can cross_ Cole_ off the list," Jay said. "I could lift it ten times!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cross me off the list?" Cole said. "What about Harmony? The Green Ninja had to have been a guy, so _she_ can't be him!"

"He or she was glowing!" Harmony protested. "_I_ glow! _Kai_ doesn't glow, so _he's_ out!"

"The Green Ninja was holding fire! It's _me_!"

And Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Harmony began arguing.

"Since you are not training-" The five broke off with little jumps and turned around. Sensei Wu was walking towards them. "You must have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Uh..." Kai thought for a moment. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to... train, Sensei?"

"Feeble and incorrect!" The sensei said. "Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus." As he spoke, he backed into a lower part of the ship. "A razor-sharp weapon is an extension of a razor-sharp mind." And with that, the door slammed shut.

The ninjas sighed.

"How am I supposed to focus when we don't know who the Green Ninja is?" Jay whined.

"I don't want to be training all day," Cole said. "Let's work together on this riddle."

* * *

"Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid, the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Lloyd mocked the Serpentine generals as he walked across the desert. He lowered his map and immediately saw a large, off-white fang marking the desert. "I found it!"

He ran to the door just under the fang and brushed away the sand and dust.

"The Anacondrai," Lloyd whispered. "The most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all! If they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He opened the doors and walked inside. He had become braver over the past three weeks that Harmony had been gone. He puffed out his chest slightly as he thought of his bravery in even thinking of releasing the Anacondrai. Harmony would never have been able to do that, since she had told him the truth. Speaking of his new friend's bravery, he had seen her battle with the Fangpyre back at the blue ninja's parents' junkyard. She had, he noted, taken on a Serpentine-like way of fighting, with the Hypnobrai's gait and the Fangpyre's moves. She still sucked at it, though. _But that weapon, why did it look familiar?_

Lloyd realized it was dark, then, and became proud of himself for remembering to bring a flashlight. He flicked it on and swept the beam of light around. The light fell several times on snake-like skeletons, making the boy shiver slightly. He walked deeper into the cave, until the sunlight from the door eventually disappeared. And then he heard it.

Something hissed in his ear.

With a yell of fright, he tumbled head-over-heels and let go of the flashlight.

The boy sat up and was immediately met by a purple face with glowing pink eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, young man." the Anacondrai snake said with a bit of a British accent. He picked up Lloyd's flashlight. "Due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people." Lloyd stood up, and the snake handed him his flashlight. "Oh, I believe you dropped this."

"Oh... um... thank you," Lloyd stammered. He turned the light on once again. "What happened to the others?"

"Poor unfortunate souls." the snake said. "All those years, locked away, with nothing to eat. Must've slowly starved away, until they were just scales and bones." The snake's stomach rumbled and Lloyd set the beam of light onto it. "And who may you be, my little appetiz- err... I'm mean, _friend_?"

"Lloyd Garmadon. Son of Lord Garmadon. And future Dark Ruler!"

"Oh!" The snake laughed. "How deliciously evil! If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots!"

"And, uh, who are you?"

"Humbly, I am Pythor, P. Chumsworth," Pythor said. "And since you've freed me, I'm eternally in your service."

"Really?" Lloyd was intrigued. Forget the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre! This Anacondrai dude, Pythor, was his _servant_! Then, he remembered what the two other tribes had done. "You're not gonna trick me?"

"Oh, why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends."

"Whoa! I hardly have any friends, either! Well, I _do_ have _one_, but she joined the ninja."

"_She_? Oh-ho-ho, is she your special friend?"

"Wha...! No way, no way! She's six years older than me!"

"You don't say!" Pythor said. "And, why did she join the... ninja?"

"I dunno..." Lloyd suddenly thought of a_ brilliant_ plan. "Hey, how'd you like to be my loyal henchman? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre, and I'm looking to get some revenge on the ninja my friend joined."

"I _love_ revenge!" Lloyd turned to see Pythor holding his arms in a fan-girlish way. "Oh, you know, Floyd-"

"It's Lloyd." the boy corrected.

"Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Has _anyone_ figured it out, yet?" Harmony's voice broke everyone's concentration. The four boys looked up to see her sitting on the edge of the Bounty. "I'm beginning to think we're _never_ going to be able to answer it."

"It can't be that hard," Jay said as the boys resumed training and Harmony resumed staring quietly at the ocean. "What's the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Zane, you're smart." Kai threw blows to a punching bag. "What is it?"

"I do not know," Zane said, balancing on one leg. "But, I sense that Sensei is going to keep us here until we can work together and find an answer."

"That bothers me." Cole said, spinning a three-foot-long wooden pole around his body. "'Cause while we're working here, that means the enemy is playing." He slammed the pole into the ground, sending slight vibrations up everyone's feet and legs, and causing Harmony to jump in fright and fall over the edge.

The boys burst into laughter as she hauled herself back up, her hair and clothes soaking with seawater and a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I hate you guys. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Harmony said heading inside.

* * *

Not getting into trouble was far from what he was doing now. Lloyd was instead perched on the front of a scooter, _causing_ trouble. Pythor was pushing the scooter along with the end of his tail.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lloyd laughed as the pair knocked over crates and boxes.

Then, they went on a rule-breaking montage, which involved Pythor taking a 'No Walking on the Grass' sign out of the grass and Lloyd proceeding to roll over it, the two taking over an ice cream cart, throwing pebbles at little boys' boats and sinking them, and _actually_ taking candy from babies.

Then, laughing semi-evilly, semi-gleefully, they traveled back to the Anacondrai fang.

* * *

"You're the best henchman a mastermind could _ever_ have!"

Pythor chuckled, low and deep. "Oh, Lloyd, you're the best _mastermind_ a _henchman_ could ever have."

Lloyd laughed, a bit loopy on candy.

"Why is it that you have so little friends?" Pythor suddenly asked, catching the boy off-guard.

He hesitated. "Well, I could've had more friends, back in my Boarding School for Bad Boys, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again!" He waved a cone of cotton candy around. "Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!

"Really... Ah, why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends. Even tyrants!"

"Well... um... uh... maybe I didn't run away... Maybe I, uh, I... got kicked out..."

"From the Boarding School for Bad Boys?" Pythor and Lloyd sat up. "I don't believe it! I hear they are _the_ breeding ground for the truly despicable. And if you ask me, ho-ho, you are a _handful_!"

Lloyd smiled, then frowned slightly. That's what Harmony call him when he got in trouble when they met. Then, the memory floated away as he realized Pythor was complimenting him- in his eyes, at least.

"Well, thank you, Pythor," he said. "But, they told me I wasn't bad enough. I said I 'lacked the immoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds'."

"Well, you'll show them!"

The pair stood up.

"That's right! I _will_ show them!"

"Then why _don't_ we?"

"Uh... 'why don't we' what? Lloyd said slowly.

"Let's get revenge on the very school that rejected you!" As he spoke, Pythor lifted Lloyd into the air. "When the ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them!"

"A double revenge?"

"A double revenge. Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone! And if you're going to rule the world, well, ho-ho-ho, you'll need to get your sleep! Oh... and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"_I'll_ be your friend."

With a yawn, Lloyd hugged Pythor and settled his head on the snake's long neck. "Oh, Pythor. You're the best."

Pythor set the boy on the floor again, and Lloyd immediately curled up on the ground, the map sticking clearly out of his pocket And he fell asleep.

* * *

The door to Sensei Wu's room burst open and five heads peeked in. Harmony was at the very top of the door frame, her blond hair drooping down. She was trying extremely hard not to fall and crack open her head.

"Huh?" Sensei Wu looked up and spotted the ninjas. "You must've found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy."

The ninjas filed into the room in a semi-circle and Cole said, "We have, Sensei. Well, Harmony thought of it. It's- on three, guys- One, two!"

With a chorus of "Teamwork!", five hands were placed together.

"Is this what you all think?" the sensei asked.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Correct!"

"Yup!"

"Absolutely!"

"Sadly... you are all wrong!" Sensei Wu went back to his paper and his students groaned.

* * *

Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Harmony left the hallway where everyone's rooms were.

"I'm starting to think whoever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja for all I care!" Cole said, somewhat angrily.

Suddenly, red lights began flashing and an alarm started blaring.

"What's that?" Jay shouted.

"Who cares?" Kai exclaimed. "It's something else besides training!"

"Time to rock!" Harmony cheered.

The ninjas ran to the bridge, where Nya was waiting beside the large screen.

"Break it down for me, sis." Kai said.

"Lloyd and the Serpentine have overtaken Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys."

"That place is a cesspool for the crooked and misbehaved!" Jay clenched one of his hands into a fist.

"It doesn't mean they don't need our help." Cole pointed out reluctantly.

"Step on it." Harmony murmured to Zane.

The white ninja complied, running and flipping to the button and pressing down on it. With a _whoosh!_ of the sails, and a roar of the engines, the Bounty prepared for flight.

The team of seven ran to the upper deck and with five cries of "Ninjaaaaa-Go!", the ninjas put their hands together once again. The engines began working and the rockets roared to life. The Bounty lifted into the air and headed for the boarding school.

* * *

The school's bell rang.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

In a science classroom, several boys were tied up, as well as the two substitute teachers.

Lloyd and Pythor rode along the corridors on skateboards a few stories up.

"Hey! How are the booby traps?" Lloyd asked.

"Every door, window, and hole in this place are spring-loaded!"

"Good! I'm sick and tired of those ninja sneaking their way into _my_ evil doings..."

High above the boarding school, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Harmony were contemplating on how to get down.

"Looks quiet down there." Zane commented, peering over the edge. "Should we infiltrate using stealth?"

Kai sighed. "We've done that. What about using our Golden Weapons and turning them into vehicles?"

Harmony huffed. "_Not_ a good plan."

"Anyone have any other good ideas?" Cole asked.

"Hmm..." Jay mused. "Well, I have_ one_ idea. But, you guys gotta trust me."

Harmony edged away from him. Kai sighed.

"Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this."

* * *

Lloyd paced along the roof of the school, muttering and mumbling to himself.

"Relax." Pythor tried soothing him. "We've made the perfect trap. We're in broad daylight, so there isn't any shadows. Well, even if they _could_ get in-"

Lloyd spotted something darting around a few yards below the school. "What's that!"

He moved away and Pythor aimed and fired a net from a cannon at the thing. When the dust cleared , the thing was clearly seen. It was a lizard.

"Uh, good... yeah. " Lloyd stammered. "Good reflexes. I was just testing you. If I know these ninjas, they're cleverly sneaking their way right past us at this very moment."

* * *

Which they weren't. Instead of stealthily moving up the building's many floors, the five were holding onto the Bounty's anchor. Well..._ four_ were holding it. Harmony was clinging to the metal with a scared-out-of-my-mind look in her eyes, like the anchor was her lifeline.

"Jay," Kai said nervously, "I don't know about this!"

"Just hold on tight!" Jay ordered.

"Got that covered!" Harmony shrieked, gripping the anchor so hard, the skin under her gloves turned white. "Have I mention that I hate heights?!"

"No!"

Jay motioned to Nya to release the anchor, which she did. The anchor fell at an alarming speed. All five ninjas were lifted into the air as they hurtled towards the school. Two figures on the roof moved hastily out of the way as the anchor crashed through the roof, then through seven or eight more floors.

The boys began coughing, while Harmony crouched low to the floor, all emotion but pure fear drained from her wide eyes.

"Okay." Cole said. "Let's agree to _never_ do that again." He pulled Harmony up from the floor while Jay dropped down from the ceiling.

The black ninja walked up to the tied up students and raised his scythe. The boys whimpered and cowered, but Cole only sliced through the ropes, freeing them.

"Stay outta school, kids!" Cole called after them. Then, he turned to the substitute teachers. "Well, well, well. Kruncha and Nuckal. Substitute teachers, eh? If we cut you down, we'd better not catch you hanging around Ninjago again. Or else. " With another swipe of his scythe, the Skulkin were released.

"He's on the top floor!" Kai jumped onto the anchor and pointed at the roof. "Let's get him!"

Harmony shook her head and regained her focus. She cried "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" with the others, then followed Cole to the top, pouncing onto the anchor's chain and climbing up it like him, but more slowly. Kai and Zane swirled into their tornadoes and speeding up the stairs. Jay took a graffiti-d elevator.

With a yell, Kai kicked down a door three floors up. A green goop suddenly poured over them, instantly hardening.

With an evil chuckle, a giant purple snake slithered past the two.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha!" Lloyd laughed. He looked down and spotted Cole and Harmony climbing up the chains. He gulped and ran from the hole in the roof.

Jay's eyelids lowered as he grew sleepier. The elevator music was... really... His eyes closed for a moment before they snapped back open again.

Cole reached a floor where Pythor was. Harmony was lagging behind a few feet down, trying to keep climbing and not have her lungs explode from the strain at the same time. Cole leaped from the chains and landed on the wooden floor.

He whipped around his scythe. "Prepare to eat dust!"

Pythor yanked on a rope under Cole's feet, releasing a green cloud of gas. He began coughing harshly.

Harmony finally reached him and wheezed, "What'd I-" She saw Pythor. "Oh... my God. Not another snake."

Jay burst out of the elevator.

"He's got a Serpentine with him! Watch out for booby traps!" the black ninja coughed, pointing towards Pythor.

Jay helped Cole up, then looked at the one Serpentine. "Aah! That's one big snake!" He flipped out of the room, leaving Cole and Harmony alone. Cole saw Harmony's shadow and he saw something that was unexpected. A giant wing on her back. Almost like an angel wing.

"See something you like, Cole?" Harmony said. Cole was started by her question.

* * *

"They're coming! They're coming!" Lloyd began running in circles around the roof as Pythor came up the stairs to the roof. The snake shut the door to the stairs with his tail, then threw a wooden beam onto it. They backed up as the blue ninja popped up, spinning a pair of nunchucks.

"Shocked to see me?"

"Do something!" Lloyd cried.

With an chuckle, Pythor took the map from the boy's back pocket.

"Wha...!" Lloyd looked up, a hurt look on his face. "What are you doing? I thought you were my friend!"

"All you want was to make the Serpentine your slaves. " Pythor hissed. "Well, sorry, _my dear boy_, but I have other plans." And with that, he disappeared from sight.

Lloyd gasped and looked around frantically. He started running away from the advancing blue ninja. He stopped after a moment and peered over the edge of the roof. That... was a long way down. Too far down. If he tried, he would be killed. Lloyd looked back up and saw the ninjas' ship. The red ninja was there, as well as the white ninja, the black ninja, the girl in red, and his uncle. Wait a minute... was that...? He started. Harmony! She's a ninja now. But... he was pulled out of his thoughts as the red and white ninjas hopped onto the roof.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" his uncle said from the ship. "You come here right now!"

"I got him!" The blue ninja picked Lloyd up with ease and threw the boy onto his shoulder.

"Wah! Hey, let me go!" Lloyd complained.

"What should we do with him?" The black ninja asked as the red and white ninjas joined him. "Wash his mouth out with soap? For a year?"

"Ground him indefinitely? The red ninja said.

"Make him sit in the corner for a century?" The white ninja said.

"I know exactly what we must do."

Lloyd gulped.

* * *

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake." Sensei Wu concluded. "The end." He shut closed the book he was reading from and smiled down at Lloyd, who was curled up under a blanket.

"Huh..." the boy said. "If my dad had read me that book, I would never have made that mistake."

Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Harmony watched silently from the doorway, hidden in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Lloyd apologized, guilt evident in his tone.

"You do not need to apologize. I am sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read." Sensei Wu patted Lloyd's blond hair. "Good night, nephew. Sweet dreams."

Lloyd sighed sleepily. "Good night, Uncle."

Sensei Wu backed up, watching his nephew for a moment. The ninjas flipped away. Then, the sensei turned and left.

* * *

"I don't get it, Sensei." Kai said as he and the other four gathered behind Sensei Wu.

"Why isn't the little brat getting punished?" Jay whined.

"Yeah!" Cole agreed. "We had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair."

"You're right." Sensei Wu turned around, now facing his five pupils. "I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?"

Harmony sighed.

"No, Sensei." she said. "We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is."

The five bowed their heads in failure and turned to walk away.

"It is," Sensei Wu said, "to make them your friend."

They "Ohhh"-d and Zane motioned for them to follow him. His friends complied. They stopped in front of Lloyd's room, where the boy was sleeping peacefully. Harmony smiled. Lloyd was her friend once again. This time, for a very long time.

"Harmony?"

"Yeah, Cole?" Harmony said still looking at Lloyd.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I will be." Harmony said. _As long as you don't ask about my past._

"There's more to you than you've let on, isn't there, Harmony?" Zane said.

Harmony sighed. "I've should have seen this coming. All right, I'll tell you. But first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Me: Sometimes, I just don't understand what Sensei Wu said. Anyway, the votes.**

**Kai: I got about 2 votes now.**

**Cole: I finally got 1 vote.**

**Zane: I still have 3 votes.**

**Me: You know what? The next chapter will not take place episode 5.**

**Harmony: That's right. Everybody will learn about me and my past. And why Cole could see my shadow wing.**

**Me: Remember, when Chapter 6/episode 5 is done, the votes are over. Until then, The Otherworlder 68 is out. Peace!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. The Angel of Light

Chapter 5: The Angel of Light

After the ninja, Nya and Lloyd woke up, Harmony was ready to tell her story about her Keyblade and her wing.

"Ok, I'm not suppose to tell you guys, but you must know that there are other worlds out there besides this one." Harmony said.

"But why would you tell us this now, Harmony?" Zane said.

"Because they've been a secert because they've never been conneted, until about a year ago. But more on that later. About my Keyblade." Harmony said summoning her Light of the Angel Keyblade.

(The handle is the same as Kairi's Keyblade on Kingdom Hearts 2. The blade part is the same as the Oathkeeper. Each golden. The keychain is the same as the Star Seeker. If you don't know what they are, LOOK THEM UP!)

"Uh, Harmony? Your weapon kinda resemmbles the golden weapons the ninja have." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. I've gotten this weapon since I was about 5 years old." Harmony said.

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

In the throne room of the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua stand before three thrones. Ven stands off to the side. Ven looks up at a woman sitting in the leftmost throne. Then he looked at a man sitting in the rightmost throne. The man looks back at him. Ven looks down at the floor, then straightens up. Master Eraqus, who was sitting in the leftmost throne, stands and walks over in front Terra and Aqua.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates..." Master Eraqus said. "But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort and Master Hikari... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua said.

"Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus lifted his Keyblade and summons 5 orbs of light. Terra and Aqua ready themselves for a fight. Master Xehanort moved his hand and the orbs of light were suddenly surrounded with darkness and began acting erratically. Everybody was surprised. Master Xehanort smiled as Terra and Aqua charge in to take care of them. One of the orbs went after Ven.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua said.

But Ven summoned his Keyblade and disposed of it.

"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" Ven said.

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua said.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ven said.

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"Stay sharp, Ven." Aqua said.

(5 minutes later...)

After the orbs are defeated, everyone returned to their locations.

"That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Master Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua proceed to the center of the room, facing each other with their Keyblades drawn.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" Master Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua began to spar. Terra went after Aqua with heavy hits, but she dodged every one. Aqua attacked and nearly hurt Terra, but it misses. Terra hold his hand out at his side, and it began to be covered in darkness, Terra noticed and quickly suppressed it. Aqua attacked and Terra blocked it. Master Xehanort, sitting on his throne, smiles. Hikari on the other hand, was worried. After the exam Master Xehanort and Master Hikari stood next to Master Eraqus in front of Terra and Aqua.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said.

Aqua gasped at the news. _Terra didn't pass? How?_

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus said.

Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk away, but Master Hikari stayed behind.

"Harmony Redfield, get out here right now."

The three students were confused as to who Master Hikari to. Young Harmony came out and she was scared. She had on a young pink dress with a pink ribbon on her hair.

"Is this your daughter, Master Hikari?" Ven said.

"Yes. My daughter, Harmony can be a little curious sometimes. It's ok, Harmony. Say hi to them." Hikari said.

"H-Hello." Harmony said.

**"Hey, hold on a second."**

(Flashback over.)

"I get the pink clothes, but you being nervous and shy?" Kai said.

"Can you please don't talk when I'm telling a story?" Harmony said. "Anyway..."

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

"Harmony, how much did you see?" Hikari said.

"All of it. I wanted to be a great Keyblade Master like you, mommy. Look, I got a Keyblade." Harmony said summoning her Keyblade.

Aqua took her Keyblade and exammed it.

"Harmony, your Keyblade is wonderful." Aqua said giving it back to her. "I think you'll be a great Master like your mother."

"T-Thank you, miss." Harmony said.

"Now Harmony, why don't you go outside for a while? I'll see you later." Hikari said. "Until then, pratice your healing spells."

"Ok, mommy." Harmony said running.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra said. "Sorry...but I need some time alone."

Terra walked off.

Harmony was outside, swinging her Keyblade back and forth. She stoped and hold it above her, where it said 'Angel,' and sighed. Bells start ringing. She ran to the palace.

"Better hurry, Harmony..."

Harmony look over her shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" Harmony said.

There's a masked boy standing right in front of her.

"Or you'll never see your mother again." Masked Boy said.

"What? You're wrong. I can see mommy anytime I want." Harmony said.

"Like right now? She's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...she'll be a different person."

"No! Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about mommy. She and I will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?"

The boy walked passed her.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" Masked Boy said.

A portal of darkness appears and the masked boy stepped into it and disappeared.

"Terra!"

Ven ran down the stairs in front of the castle to reach Terra in the forecourt. Terra turned around as Ven reached him. Terra patted Ven on the head.

"It's okay." Terra said.

Terra shook his head then turned around and hit the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor and Keyblade. He hold his Keyblade up and fired a beam of light into the sky where it opened a portal to the Lanes Between. He then tossed his Keyblade into the air where it transformed into his Keyblade Glider.

"Whoa!" Ven and Harmony said.

He jumped onto it when it came back down, circled around and shot up toward the portal. Ven, disappointed, hit the guard on his left shoulder to summon his armor. He looked at it for a moment and then summoned his Keyblade, tossed it into the air and turned it into his Keyblade Glider. He jump onto it when it came back down, circled and shoots up as Aqua comes running toward him.

"Wait, Ven!"

Master Eraqus came out of the palace, running up next to Harmony and Aqua.

"No! He mustn't!" Eraqus said.

Ven continued toward the portal.

"You have to bring him back!" Eraqus said.

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua said.

Aqua summoned her armor and Keyblade, then turned her Keyblade into her Keyblade Glider and flew up and into the portal.

"Miss Harmony, I'm afraid I must speak with you." Eraqus said. "It's about your mother."

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Harmony said.

"Master Xehanort found a strange boy inside the castle and the boy has kidnapped your mother." Eraqus said.

"Kidnapped? Mommy? She can't!" Harmony said.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Eraqus said making her sad. "I don't know which world she went to, so I have to give this to you."

Master Eraqus gave her a guard, like the students. The guard fit perfectly on her.

"This will guarate your safety while you're traveling different worlds. You must find your mother and bring Ven back here, please." Eraqus said.

Harmony has never done anything like this before. All of her training was to heal other people, not attacking enemies. But maybe, to Harmony, some people could use some healing.

"For mommy." Harmony said.

She summoned her armor and Keyblade, then turned her Keyblade into her Keyblade Glider and flew up into the portal.

(Flashback over.)

"After I've departed to find my mother, I've went to different worlds. I was so amazed at the wonders. But my favorite was the world called Disney Town. Mostly because I got some ice cream at the end." Harmony said laughing.

"I'll bet it taste delicious." Nya said.

"It did, and it was my first time eating one." Harmony said.

"First time?" Jay said.

"Yes, Jay. First time." Harmony said.

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

Young Harmony walked into a town and looked around when something popped out of nowhere and scared her.

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" Justice said.

"Huh? Jus-tice?" Harmony said making sure she said that word right.

"Young fellow! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" Justice said.

"Wh-who, me? I'm just trying to find- Never mind, forget it." Harmony said.

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J." Justice said.

"Vote? What's that?" Harmony said.

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Justice said.

"Hmm...Oh, I know! Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?" Harmony said.

"Huh? That's it-nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Justice said.

"Really? Like what?" Harmony said.

"Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." Justice said.

"Right. Thank you." Harmony said.

"And kid, don't you go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J." Justice said.

"Uh, ok. I got it, Captain Justice." Harmony said confused.

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!"

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Queen Minnie are near some kind of machine.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Justice said running to the 'trouble'.

"A festival, huh? Well, mommy said I can make some new friends." Harmony said.

Harmony approached the five at the machine. There, she also saw one of the students from the Land of Departure.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier. Harmony, was it?" Ven said.

"Yes, it is. And you're Ven." Harmony said.

"So your name is Harmony. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas-Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends." Justice said.

"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Miss Mouse said.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Huey said.

"And we had a little trouble." Dewey said.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie said.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Justice said.

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey said.

"It's just the ice cream machine." Louie said.

"Unca Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." Huey said.

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream." Dewey said.

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Queen Minnie said.

"We tried." Louie said.

"Say no more. Leave it to me. One bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" Justice said.

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" Dewey said.

"That's Captain Justice!" Justice, or Pete said.

Later, there were a lot of scoops of ice cream all over the stage.

"Ohhh, this machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'..." Pete said hitting the machine.

"It does not!" Queen Minnie said.

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Ven said.

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid." Pete said.

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ven said.

"Yeah! Give Ven a chance, please!" Harmony said.

"Yeah! And better you than him. Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine." Huey said giving him the directions.

After Ven successfully used the ice cream machine, everyone, expect for Pete, enjoyed the ice cream.

"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you-uh, oh, oh dear..." Queen Minnie said.

"Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine." Ven said.

"I'm Harmony Redfield. Nice to meet you." Harmony said.

"Well, thank you, Ventus. And nice to meet you too, Harmony." Queen Minnie said.

"Way to go, Ven!" Huey said.

"I see... We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Louie said.

"Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!" Dewey said.

"Not with that machine! Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" Pete said.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Queen Minnie said.

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" Pete said running away.

"He's weird." Harmony said.

"Tell me about it. About 'Captain Justice', you said his name is Pete?" Ven said.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey said.

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey said.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven said.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Queen Minnie said.

"Oh, now I got it. That's what he meant by 'vote.'" Harmony said.

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie said.

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." Queen Minnie said.

"Well, that sounds nice enough..." Ven said.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey said.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie said.

"Yeah!" Huey and Dewey said.

The three little ducks and Harmony laughed.

"Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." Ven said.

"I know Terra and Aqua are looking out for you, just like I am." Harmony said.

"Huh?" Ven said.

"From now on, we'll look out for each other. 'Cause we're friends, right?" Harmony said with a smile.

Ven and Harmony stood in front of a stage with the rest of Disney Town.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace said.

"Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!" Chip said.

"I voted for him, too!" Dale said.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey said.

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey said.

"Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too." Louie said.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting." Minnie said.

Minnie and Daisy walk on the stage.

"Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation." Queen Minnie said.

"Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!" Pete said.

"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Harmony, Aqua, and Terra. All four of you!" Queen Minnie said.

Everyone cheered for the winners. Harmony was surprised.

"When were Aqua and Terra here?" Ven said.

"We-We won?" Harmony said.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete said.

Pete jumped on the stage.

"There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" Pete said.

Pete looked around as everyone remained silent.

"Better try the other one..." Pete said.

Pete ran off the stage, and when he returned...

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" Pete said wearing his 'Captain Dark' costume.

Everyone turned their backs to Pete.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Harmony, Aqua, and Terra won." Queen Minnie said. "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have though you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" Pete said while reaching for the queen.

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." Queen Minnie said.

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Pete said.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" Queen Minnie said.

Magic brooms walked on the stage.

"W-wait, what?" Pete said while the brooms surrounded Pete. "Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? You can't-no-hey, easy!" Pete said while the brooms carried Pete away.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Harmony, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" Queen Minnie said.

Ven and Harmony walked up on the stage.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Queen Minnie said.

"They both already left." Ven said disappointed.

"Perhaps you both would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've both been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" Queen Minnie said.

Everyone cheered for them.

"Thanks." Ven and Harmony said.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you two. For Ven, Double Crunch ice cream! For Harmony, Vanilla-Strawberry Delight!" Queen Minnie said.

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace said.

"What's it taste like?" Chip said.

"Go on, try it!" Dale said.

Ven and Harmony looked at Minnie. She nodded, and they took a bite of their ice cream.

"What do you think?" Queen Minnie said.

"Mmm, wow! It's great!" Ven said.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" Harmony said.

"Ohh. We're all very glad you're enjoying it." Queen Minnie said.

Everyone cheered again.

(Flashback over.)

"Granted, that was the first time I had ice cream." Harmony said.

"Can we please skip the ice cream part?" Cole said.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, me and Ven went to different worlds. We found Master Xehanort and he told us about this weapon called the 'X-blade'. Ven wanted to make sure he wasn't lying, so we went back to the Land of Departure to get some answers." Harmony said.

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

Ven and Harmony flew through the Land of Departure and entered the forecourt. They stopped and looked up at the castle before deciding to move forward, then they stopped again.

"Ventus, Harmony, you're both alone? I though Aqua would-" Master Eraqus said.

He approached Ven and Harmony and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Well, what matters is that you're home. Ven, you don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-" Master Eraqus said.

"In your prison?" Ven said.

"What?" Master Eraqus said.

"That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ven said.

"What did you hear?" Master Eraqus said.

"We heard everything, master." Harmony said.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of... 'X-blade'!" Ven said.

Master Eraqus had his hand over the scar on the right side of his face.

"I knew it. Xehanort, he could never let it go."

(Flashback: 2 days ago.)

Master Eraqus remembered a day in the throne room.

"Wait, Xehanort. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing!?" Master Eraqus said.

"But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War-only that it was just the beginning." Xehanort said. "Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale-and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The X-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!"

"Fool... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live!" Master Eraqus said.

"But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?" Xehanort said.

"Poetic excuses!" Master Eraqus said.

Master Xehanort turned to leave.

"If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will." Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and charged at Master Xehanort to attack him. But Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and fired two blasts of darkness at Master Eraqus, hitting him in the face and causing him to collapse. Master Xehanort, with a dark aura, approached the fallen Master Eraqus who is now on his knees.

"That power... Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?" Master Eraqus said.

"Not your concern." Xehanort said leaving.

"She will stop you, Xehanort." Master Eraqus said, talking about Master Hikari.

"Eraqus, I have plans for her and her daughter as well." Xehanort said.

(Flashback inside Harmony's flashback over.)

"I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." Master Eraqus said.

Master Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and took a fighting stance.

"Master! What are you..." Ven said.

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice. Forgive me...but you must exist no more." Master Eraqus said.

Eraqus focused energy around the tip of his Keyblade and swings it forward towards Ven, releasing the energy in strands that look like chains. Ven and Harmony closed their eyes.

"Ven!"

Terra came and blocked the attack.

"What?" Master Eraqus said surprised.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra said.

"Terra! I command you, step aside!" Master Eraqus said.

"No!" Terra said.

"You will not heed your Master?" Master Eraqus said.

"I won't!" Terra said.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus's fate." Master Eraqus said.

Eraqus shed a tear and then attacked Terra.

"Enough, Terra! He's right..." Ven said.

"Quiet!" Terra said.

"Terra..." Ven said.

Eraqus performed an attack that threw Terra, Ven, and Harmony backwards. Terra landed on his feet, but Ven and Harmony didn't. Terra picked up Ven while Eraqus focused another attack. Terra focused and began to be surrounded in a dark aura.

"You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend!" Terra said.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Master Eraqus said.

Terra opened a portal and threw Ven to it.

"Wait, Terra!" Ven said.

The portal closed and Ven saw Eraqus and Terra prepare face each other. But Ven saw Harmony over at the sidelines. Ven was scared. Scared of might losing his sister-like friend.

(8 minutes later.)

Terra defeated Eraqus, who's worn out. Terra finally saw Harmony, who is crying right now.

"Uh, what have I done? Master, I just...wanted to keep Ven safe." Terra said.

"No, you were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse, raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus. My own heart is darkness!" Master Eraqus said.

Eraqus is struck from behind. He dropped his Keyblade and fell towards Terra, fading into shimmers of light. Terra fell to his knees and started crying.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra said.

"No! Don't die!" Harmony said.

Someone walked toward Terra and Harmony.

"What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil! And to an little girl, whose heart is most pure, indeed!" Xehanort said.

"Master Xehanort! Why?" Terra said.

"You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!" Xehanort said.

"What do you mean?" Terra said summoning his Keyblade.

"Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate-the Keyblade Graveyard!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort summons his Keyblade.

"There you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua and Master Hikari meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!"

Xehanort raised his Keyblade toward the sky and fired a beam of darkness into it. After Master Xehanort fired the beam of darkness into the sky, the sky grew dark and a large sphere of darkness floats above the castle.

"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!" Xehanort said.

"Uh? What!? Xehanort!" Terra said.

"Stop it!" Harmony said.

Master Xehanort has opened a dark portal and passed through it, disappearing before Terra and Harmony could reach him. The sphere of darkness left behind by Xehanort began destroying the castle and surrounding area. Terra looked around at what's happening for a moment then took out his Wayfinder.

"Ven, Aqua...I won't let him hurt you." Terra said before looking at Harmony. "Harmony?"

"Y-Yes, Terra?" Harmony said.

"I'm going to stop Xehanort. I'm thinking your mother is there with him. We have to go together and stop him." Terra said.

Harmony gave it some thought. No matter what she thought, it always ended up the way.

"Please name my Keyblade first." Harmony said.

"What?" Terra said.

"You heard me. Please name my Keyblade. Mommy always told me that every Keyblade has a name. I couldn't think of one, thanks to those monsters out there." Harmony said.

Terra never thought that a young girl could have a Keyblade in the first place. But he still thought of one name only.

"Light of the Angel." Terra said.

"Light... of the Angel. I like it! Thank you, Terra!" Harmony said with a big smile.

(Flashback over.)

"After Terra helped me name my Keyblade, we went to the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Xehanort." Harmony said.

"Harmony, why would you even fight an old man in your young age?" Kai said.

"It wasn't just Xehanort I fought. Remember the masked boy I meant at the Land of Departure?" Harmony said.

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

Terra and Harmony flew away on their Keyblade Gliders. They entered the Keyblade Graveyard and looked around at the scars that have been left in the landscape. They summoned their Keyblades, holding them out in front of them.

"What I do, I do for friendship." Terra said.

"Light of the Angel, guide me." Harmony said.

(20 or 30 minutes later...)

Terra and Harmony are standing in an area where a crossroad are made by many Keyblades that stick lifelessly out of the ground. They looked and saw Aqua walking towards them. Aqua stopped when she got near them and after a silence...

"I was told...the Master was struck down." Aqua said.

"Uh. Yes...that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Terra said.

Aqua gasped at the news.

"The Master, he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Terra said.

"But Terra was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up. All so he could awaken the darkness inside of him." Harmony said.

"You were right, Aqua-and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray-but no more." Terra said.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me, how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?" Aqua said.

Terra looked away from her and saw Ven walking towards them. When he reached them...

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of 'X-blade.' But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it." Ven said.

"X-blade?" Aqua said.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Ven said.

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Terra said.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-" Ven said.

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way." Terra said.

"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me." Ven said.

Aqua and Terra both gasp.

"No!" Harmony said for the first time since the students are back together.

"I'm tired...tired of people leaving me! No more! I just want to find my mommy and have many friends as possible! You, Terra, Aqua, everybody! You guys are my friends and I can't just...put an end to you!" Harmony said crying.

Ven walked toward Harmony and patted her head.

"Harmony, please don't cry." Ven said.

Then, without a warning, a wind picked up. All four looked in the same direction and saw Master Xehanort walking towards them. The masked boy, or Vanitas came out from behind Master Xehanort, walking right along with him. They both stopped.

"Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters." Xehanort said. "On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..."

Master Xehanort pointed at Ven.

"X-blade."

Harmony, Terra, Aqua and Ven all worn their armor. Ven started to rush, but Terra stop him and rushed at them himself. He prepared to attack but got hit when Xehanort caused the ground beneath him to rise. Terra slid across the elevated earth and after regaining himself, watched Xehanort and Vanitas rise on another plateau that Xehanort has created. Xehanort stretched his arm down toward the Keyblades. The sky grew dark and Xehanort created a cyclone of Keyblades that were ripped from the ground. He sends them toward Aqua, Harmony and Ven.

"Ven! Harmony!" Aqua said.

Aqua, Harmony and Ven are running from it when Vanitas jumped on it and ride it after them. Ven got knocked down, then Vanitas goes after Harmony who tripped on a rock on the ground. Aqua stopped and looked up and then got thrown up when Keyblades risen from the ground under her. When she landed, Ven ran over to see if she's okay.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

Aqua grabbed her Keyblade and pointed it up while it began to glow.

"Harmony!" Aqua said.

A magic spell came out and flew to Harmony who's being lifted into the air by the cyclone of Keyblades. When it reached her, now in front of Xehanort, it formed a barrier around her and stop the Keyblades from hitting her. The barrier then exploded as Xehanort watches, smiling. Aqua, who lost her helmet, and Ven look up. Ven starts running towards Harmony's location. Harmony is thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where she lands in front of Xehanort, who readied his Keyblade. Ven jumped and tried to attack Xehanort from behind, but Xehanort disappeared only to reappear behind Ven, grabbing him by the head.

"Ven, no!" Harmony said.

Ven is flailing, trying to get free but can't. Harmony charged at Xehanort but got thrown to the ground below the cliff by the Keyblade cyclone slamming into her after Vanitas jumped off it and landed next to Xehanort. Aqua stood up and looked up at Xehanort holding Ven.

"Ven!" Aqua said.

Ven looked down at her and then covered in dark mist and frozen by Xehanort. Xehanort then dropped Ven off the cliff, but Aqua caught him before he hit the ground, where they both slide across the ground. Aqua looked at the now frozen Ven and saw his eyes moving a little.

"Ven, are you okay? Where's Harmony?" Aqua said.

"Here." Harmony said walking toward them.

Her helmet is broken, but her head's unharmed.

Xehanort, now holding a ball of dark flames, laughed, hold his arm to the sky, and fired the dark flame into the clouds. The clouds moved away revealing a blue heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and Harmony looked up in amazement. Aqua sat down holding a frozen Ven.

"Harmony, can you heal him?" Aqua said.

"If not, then how 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." Braig said walking toward them.

Aqua and Harmony gasped at the appearance of the man.

"You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." Braig said.

He laughed and the readers see his only eye now yellow and he has pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Aqua said.

"You think you three have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?" Braig said.

"Shut up!" Ven said.

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down." Braig said.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua said as she put Ven down. "Harmony, please heal him. Believe it or not, you're like a sister to him."

Ven struggled to move. Aqua stood up.

"Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua said.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and charged at Braig.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

Ven continued to struggle, trying to move.

"Ven, please don't move. I need to heal you so you can protect us!" Harmony said.

"But Aqua-" Ven said.

"Will be fine! She's a Master like mommy! Please stay still so I can heal my brother!" Harmony said.

Ven gasped. _Harmony called me her 'brother'?_

"Why?" Ven said.

"Why, what?" Harmony said.

"Why did you called me your brother? I'm a-" Ven said.

"A great person. I don't care if you're a weapon. You still have a heart, right?" Harmony said with a smile on her face.

(After the conversation...)

Aqua defeated Braig.

"I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" Braig said.

Aqua charged toward Braig again.

"Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Braig said before running.

"What? Uh! Ven! Harmony!" Aqua said.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

"Look out!" Harmony said.

Ven and Harmony saw Vanitas falling from the cliff. As Vanitas fell, he strikes Aqua down with his Keyblade. Ven tried even harder to try and free himself of the ice. Harmony focused on healing Ven. Vanitas hold his Keyblade over Aqua's heart, raises it, and ...

"No!"

Ven has freed himself of the ice and he and Harmony got in a fighting stance.

"We won't let you hurt anymore people!" Harmony said.

They instantly charged at him as he summoned his cyclone of keyblades and tried to mow them down. Ven had a hard time getting him off because if they got too close to those keyblades, they'd hurt them. Thankfully for Ven, Harmony is good with long distance spells.

"Angel Heart!" Harmony yelled as a beam of light hit Vanitas, making him fall and Ventus instantly went for a few hits.

"Too slow."

Vanitas vanish and attacked Ventus from behind and Harmony came right at him and landed a few hits on him only to get slashed by his attacks. He then jump to the ground and vanished.

"Where's he hiding?" Ventus asked as Harmony noticed a dark mass on the ground moving toward Ven.

"Ven, look out!"

Harmony pushed him out of the way as Vanitas jumped out of the dark mass and started shooting fireballs at them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ven asked as Vanitas jumped back to the ground

They ran away from the dark mass as fast as possible but it still caught up to Harmony. She noticed that Vanitas only attacked Ventus, so that gave her an idea. Once Vanitas had his back to Harmony, she aimed her keyblade right at him.

"Angel Heart!"

Her spell hit him just where it needed and he fell to the ground. "Finish it, Ven!"

"Right!" Ven ran and delivered the final blow sending Vanitas flying. Vanitas hunched over, making Harmony happy. A dark Aura began to form around Vanitas.

"You've done it, Ventus." Vanitas said.

Vanitas released his Keyblade and his mask began to dissolve revealing his face.

"Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!" Vanitas said.

Vanitas released some darkness, from which Unversed shoot out and hold Ven and Harmony still.

"The Unversed/monsters...come from you?" Ven and Harmony said.

Vanitas laughed and spawned more Unversed.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel, a horde of fledgling emotions under my control." Vanitas said. "I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. Them fighting the little girl was just a bonus for me. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me."

He absorbed all but the few Unversed restraining Ven and Harmony.

"You and Harmony never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas said.

"Where's my mommy, you monster?!" Harmony said.

"Ha. Your mother is gone from the face of the world." Vanitas said.

"What?!" Harmony said before one of the Unversed hit her in the head, making her black out.

"Harmony, no!" Ven said.

Vanitas walked toward Ven and the two are surrounded by a sphere of light. The sphere growed and its force blew Aqua and Harmony away and cracked the ground around it. Ven is struggling in the sphere. He screamed and then the sphere condenses and a red light fired up toward the sky.

(10 minutes later...)

Aqua and Harmony both woke up.

"Gosh, I'm glad you're both okay."

Aqua and Harmony looked and saw Mickey sitting next to them. As they sat up, Mickey stood up.

"Uh! Ven!" Aqua said.

Aqua and Harmony both stood up and they all look around. Aqua spotted him.

"Oh, thank goodness. Ven! You're safe!" Aqua said.

She ran over to him, followed by Mickey and Harmony.

"Ven?" Aqua said.

Mickey looked and saw the X-blade in Ven's hand. Ven looked up with yellow eyes, smiled and thrust the X-blade at Aqua. But Mickey knocked it off course with his Keyblade.

"That's not Ven!" Mickey said.

Ven's armor disappeared in darkness and replaced with Vanitas's clothes.

"Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now. This X-blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" Vanitas said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua and Harmony said.

Aqua, Harmony and Mickey are charging at Vanitas, but he swings the X-blade, creating a powerful wind that blew Aqua, Harmony and Mickey back. Aqua and Harmony hit a rock and then fell to the ground. Vanitas walked over near them.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Vanitas said.

Aqua pulled out her Wayfinder.

"Terra, Ven, lend us strength." Aqua said.

The Wayfinder blinked and then Aqua's and Harmony's Keyblades are surrounded in light. They got up and charged at Vanitas.

"You're both just wasting your energy." Vanitas said.

He swings the X-blade at Aqua, but she hit it with her still glowing Keyblade, sending out a shockwave of energy. She pushed back hard and caused the X-blade to crack.

"What?" Vanitas said.

"I know I'm young to say this kind of stuff, but you shouldn't piss us off!" Harmony said.

Harmony knocked Vanitas to the ground, and the X-blade flew into the air. The X-blade began to glow and released many strands of energy which carve into the ground. Mickey woke up and got up.

"Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire!" Mickey said.

Mickey ran toward it. Harmony looked over and saw Ven's armor return.

"Ven!" Harmony said.

The energy from the X-blade is striking near him, and preventing her from reaching him. The X-blade disintegrated, releasing more energy and blew Ven away. Aqua and Harmony ran after him and jumped into the air, reaching for him. They finally grabbed his hand as the blast hit them.

(Flashback over.)

"Not only did I lost my mother, but I lost my brother as well." Harmony said crying.

"Harmony."

Harmony looked at Sensei Wu.

"Even if your family is lost, you must not forget that they are in the one place nobody can touch. Your heart." Sensei Wu said.

"I know. My story doesn't end there, though." Harmony said.

(Flashback: 11 years ago.)

Harmony woke up.

"Where am I?" Harmony said.

She sat up in Yen Sid's study.

"Harmony, you and Aqua lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you both and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care. I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." An old man, Yen Sid said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harmony said.

"Your mother, along with Mickey was my student in the ways of the light." Yen Sid said.

"I see. Ven! Ventus!" Harmony said shaking Ven.

After shaking him a few times, he won't wake.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said.

"When will he wake?" Aqua said.

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Yen Sid said.

"No... Uh! I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to." Aqua said.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe." Yen Sid said. "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend, one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs, the realm of light."

"Ah! Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one." Mickey said.

"Four lights. Terra and Harmony." Aqua said.

"But Terra's gone. Maybe for good. And Harmony's too young for this." Mickey said.

Aqua shook her head.

"I think I know how to find him." Aqua said. "And Harmony as strong as any Keyblade warrior."

She pulled out her Wayfinder and closed it in both her hands.

Aqua and Harmony exited the Mysterious Tower, with Aqua carrying Ven on her back.

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said.

"Safe from any monsters out there." Harmony said.

Ven's hand moved. He hold his arm up and summoned his Keyblade and created a portal.

"All right... If that's where you want to go." Aqua said.

Aqua carried Ven into the portal. The portal led them to the ruins of the Land of Departure. Aqua gasped when she and Harmony saw what has happened to their home. She looked around trying to take it all in when she spotted Master Eraqus's Keyblade laying on the ground. She remembered what she told him before she left.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." Aqua said.

She headed toward the castle carrying Ven and the Master's Keyblade.

"He's not as weak as you think." Aqua said.

Aqua and Harmony entered the ruins of the castle, remembering what Master Eraqus told Aqua.

"Aqua." Master Eraqus said.

"Yes?" Aqua said.

"Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep, I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away." Master Eraqus said.

"What?" Aqua said.

Aqua and Harmony sat Ven in the center throne of the throne room.

"Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain trick." Master Eraqus said.

"And if Harmony was here?" Aqua said.

"It will be her choice." Master Eraqus said.

Aqua and Harmony hold Master Eraqus's Keyblade up, pointing it at the back of the center throne. This reveals the Land of Departure's Keyhole. They thrust Eraqus's Keyblade forward causing the end of the Keyblade and the Keyhole to glow.

"Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you and Harmony." Master Eraqus said.

The area is engulfed in light. After the light subsided, Aqua and Harmony are left in a transformed throne room. Ven sat in the throne in the center of the room, with light being sent along chains to the many symbols on the walls.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra, Harmony and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said.

"I'll come visit you anytime, Ven. Promise." Harmony said before hugging her brother-like friend.

Aqua and Harmony exit Castle Oblivion and looked around at the new landscape before turning around and looking at the new exterior of the castle.

"Aqua... Harmony... Put an end to me."

"Terra, tell us where to find you." Aqua and Harmony said.

Aqua and Harmony left the world behind. It's a cloudy night when they entered the town square of Radiant Garden. They found a white haired, yellow eyed Terra standing in the center and ran to him.

"Terra?" Aqua said.

"Is that you?" Harmony said.

He reached for Aqua and grabbed the strap across her chest and lift her off the ground. A dark aura began to surround him.

"Who...am I?" Terra said.

"Such a terrible...darkness... Fight it. Terra, please!" Aqua said.

"Terra, you say?" Terra said.

The dark aura disappeared. He dropped Aqua and grabbed his head.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him." Terra said in Xehanort's voice.

Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and swings it down at Aqua and Harmony. They jumped back, out of the way.

"My name is Master Aqua." Aqua said.

She hold her hand forward and summoned her Keyblade.

"I am Harmony Redfield, daughter of Master Hikari." Harmony said.

She hold her hand forward and summoned her Keyblade.

"Now return our friends heart or pay the price!" Aqua and Harmony said.

In Terra's body, he's a lot stronger and faster and before Harmony can even really get a few hits, he's already hit her a couple times. On top of that, she's not even physically strong, so her best attacks do the most damage. Which makes sense since they're light spells against dark ones. Aqua, on the other hand can really hold her own against him, both on a magic and physical level. It also doesn't help that she have no real element other than light, Terra has not only darkness but earth attacks as well along with his normal moves. Still, with Aqua and Harmony working together, they still managed to beat down Xehanort.

"Harmony! Use another Angel Heart! I think it'll finish him!" Aqua said.

"Right! Angel Heart!" Harmony yelled, aiming a Angel Heart spell and it looked like Xehanort was finally down.

"Not yet!" He stood up, and Harmony could see darkness around him. "I will guide you into the depths of darkness." He then summoned from himself, out of nowhere, a shadow monster and then covered the area in weird purple flames.

"Can't you just stay down, you jerk?" Harmony yelled, as they got attacked by the shadow. The shadow rained dark death from the skies, shot out large balls of darkness, and so many other annoying things that made Harmony really annoyed. And if things couldn't get any weirder, the shadow charged at her and grabbed her when she couldn't dodge in time.

"Harmony, no!" Aqua screamed as Harmony struggled. Suddenly, she felt the creature let go and she looked to see she was in this bright golden light and the shadow was standing a little ways away and behind it was Terra.

"Terra!" Harmony yelled trying to get his attention, but the shadow kept throwing darkness at me. "Get out of my way!" Harmony screamed, using her Aero spell to help her jump higher into the air over the shadow and to Terra.

"Harmony, I need your light!"

Harmony nodded and they raised their keyblades up. "Light!" Harmony was sent back and she looked to see Xehanort was still there with his shadow. Even with her, her light isn't enough for Terra. He needs another friend. "Aqua, let that thing grab you!"

"What?"

"Just please trust me!" Harmony yelled as the shadow came at them and grabbed them. They soon arrived back in that golden light and there again was Terra with the shadow.

"Terra!"

"Come on!" They dodged all of the shadow's attacks and they made it to Terra.

"Terra, you're okay!" Aqua cheered as they reached him.

"You're alive!" Harmony said.

"We don't have much time, we need to combined out light." Terra said urgently.

"But Terra, that'll mean you'll..."

"It doesn't matter, as long as Xehanort is gone for good." Terra said as he looked to Aqua. "You ready?"

"Yes." She then looked to Harmony. "Harmony, we need your help."

"Okay, let's finish this."

"Harmony, you're a good kid. I hope you'll be a great master." Terra said.

"Thank you, Terra." Harmony said.

"Light!" They yelled, combining their light and thus weakening Xehanort's hold over Terra.

An aura of light surrounded Xehanort.

"Stop fighting back!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort became unable to move.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua said.

"Fight back, Terra!" Harmony said.

Xehanort became able to move a little.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" Xehanort said.

Xehanort turned his Keyblade on himself.

"Terra!" Aqua said.

Xehanort's Keyblade fell to the ground and vanished. His shadowy other appeared and vanished as well, only to created a dark portal beneath him. Xehanort fell into the portal as Aqua rushed to reach him.

"Aqua, no!" Harmony said.

Unable to get there in time, she dived into the portal which then has a light shine from it. After diving into the dark portal Aqua, now in her armor on her Keyblade Glider, raced to reach a falling Terra.

"The darkness can't have you!" Aqua said.

She sped up and got close to him, she reached and successfully grabbed his hand. After pulling him to her, she raced back toward the still open, but closing, portal.

"I have to do something or we'll both be lost." Aqua said.

Aqua changed her Keyblade back to normal and came out of her armor, leaving the armor holding Terra in it's arms. She put her Keyblade in Terra's hand.

"I'm with you and Harmony. Go!" Aqua said.

She send the armor flying to the portal carrying Terra, while she fell into the darkness.

"Ven, I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up. Until then, at least Harmony will visit you." Aqua said.

"Aqua, no!" Harmony said.

Harmony couldn't believe it. Her sister-like friend is gone.

In Radiant Garden... Braig is showing Ansem and Dilan to the town square.

"Right this way."

Harmony turned to see Braig with some people coming toward her. Ansem got down on his knees and lift Terra-Xehanort up a little.

"Young man, what ails you? Can you speak? Tell me your name." Ansem said.

"Xeha...nort."

"Xehanort?" Ansem said.

Braig smiled. Harmony was sad, sad that Terra is gone. Maybe for good this time. Xehanort passed out.

"Quickly, get him to the castle!" Ansem said.

"You can count on me." Braig said.

Braig picked Xehanort up.

"Dilan, get those for me." Braig said.

They look over at Aqua's armor and Keyblade.

"Now then, what to do with you?" Ansem said looking at Harmony.

"Please leave me alone." Harmony said not looking at him.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Harmony." Ansem said. "But she told me that if anything had happened to her, I must look after you."

"But father..." Harmony said. "I made a promise to a friend that I'll visit him."

(Flashback over.)

"I couldn't remember what happens next." Harmony said.

"What a minute! You said that your mother died 3 three ago!" Jay said.

"I had to lie to you to protect the world order. People can't know about the other worlds out there." Harmony said.

"And the wing?" Cole said.

"Oh, I had a dream where this kid was being used as a test subject. The kid was dying, so I had to healing him. Next thing I knew, I woke up with an angel wing on my back." Harmony said. "I've learned to master it and learned to hide it from other people. Sadly, I've forgotten about my shadow. It can show my wing to anyone, even if I hidden it."

Cole put a hand to his head and sighed.

"At least that story is shorter then the last one." Cole said.

The rest of the ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu laughed.

* * *

**Me: Hey, Otherworlder 68 here. In case you didn't know, this chapter had scenes from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.**

**Harmony: Now that they know, let's get on with the votes.**

**Kai: I got 5 votes.**

**Cole: I got 6 votes.**

**Zane: And I got 7 votes.**

**Lloyd: Can you guys believe that one person wants me to be a canidate?**

**Jay: Really?**

**Lloyd: Yes.**

**Me: Yeah, some named puppy-anime-luvr PM me 12 days ago about that. I'll make a OC for season 2 after I make a proquel to The Angel Ninja of Light.**

**Read and Review!**

**And don't make bad reviews about this chapter!**

**I cannot stress that enough.**

**(Ha ha, Icarly moment right there.)**


	6. Can Of Worms

Chapter 6: Can of Worms

Kai picked up a game controller and settled back for a good hour of video games. He began the game and was doing pretty good, until Lloyd walked in, whistling.

"Hey, Kai," the boy said. "Heh, saw Cole beat your high score. Ya should've seen it. It was pretty spectacular."

Kai turned around. "Uh, you must be talking about Sitar Legend. This is Fist to Face 2. _No one_ beats me on my game."

"Huh. Could be wrong." Lloyd walked away. "See ya!"

Just to be sure, Kai brought up the high scores on the screen. Sure enough, Cole's image was on each of the high scores.

"_Cooole_!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Cole was busy stirring a pot of soup.

"Mm-mm. Violetberry soup," Cole said proudly. "My culinary achievement. The recipe is not followed exactly-" He took a sip of the broth, only to gag and make a face.

"By the way," Lloyd's voice came from behind him, and he looked to the boy, "I saw Jay spice things up. I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it. Bye, Cole!" And, he left.

When he was gone, Cole instantly spat out the soup.

"_Jaaaay_!"

* * *

Jay, fully suited up in his kendo gear, picked up a remote and pushed a button on it. The sparring 'bot in front of him sparked to life.

Jay put on his helmet and said, "Let's ease our way into this. How 'bout level two, shall we?"

He pushed another button, and the small screen on the robot flashed a '9'.

"Hey, Jay!" Jay heard Lloyd speak from behind him and he turned around. "I saw Zane try to repair the sparring 'bot earlier. Isn't that _your_ expertise? Later, bro!"

Lloyd then left.

"Wait! What?" Jay began pushing buttons to try and stop the robot. It, however, kept advancing on the ninja. "No! Nooooo! Z_aaaane_!"

* * *

Zane set down the laundry basket, and was about to open it, but Lloyd suddenly walked up to him, whistling.

"Hello, Lloyd," Zane greeted the boy. "What brings you up here this fine morning?"

"Kai wanted me to pick up his ninja suit. He said he threw it in with your whites." Lloyd lifted the lid to the basket and brought out Kai's suit. "Here it is! Thanks!" And, he walked away.

Zane contemplated this for a moment, then pulled out his suit. It was _pink_. His face grew angry.

* * *

"You couldn't just be happy with the high score! You _had_ to rub it in my face!"

"You know how long it took me to make that? Three days. _Three_ days!"

"It's an honest said law, okay? You don't _touch_ a man's robot!"

"_How_ am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's _pink_!"

The ninjas started arguing as Sensei Wu walked into their room. He shook, his head, then opened the door to the bathroom. Lloyd stood behind the door, a smirk on his face. A toolbox, a few bottles of spice, a sledgehammer, and pink dye sat at his feet.

The ninjas turned to the uncle and his nephew. Four loud gasps and questioning cries of "_You_ did this!" were heard.

"Guys," Cole said angrily. "I get first dibs on-"

"_No_ dibs!" Sensei Wu said firmly. "_I_ put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the disruptive power of rumors, and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think you find out if the accusations were true?"

"Ah, no offense, Sensei," Cole said, "But, lemme jump to_ this_ conclusion- Today's lesson is lame."

"Yeah," Jay said, "Why can't you teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger? Or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?"

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Sensei Wu snapped. Then, his tone grew quieter. "And I... misplaced my lesson book."

Kai looked at Lloyd with narrowed eyes. He walked up to the boy, who was now smiling innocently, and pulled a book out from his back pocket. "You mean _this_ lesson book?"

"It was the perfect plan," Lloyd said. "Until you had to show up and mess everything u-"

Cole shut the bathroom door, muffling Lloyd's voice. He then wiped his hands together.

"Did Lloyd tricked Harmony, too?" Jay said.

"I decided not to mess with her." Lloyd said opening the door. "To me, she looks like one of those girls you don't wanna mess with. Plus, she said she's wants to change her hair style."

"_If you're done fooling around,_" Nya said over the loudspeaker, "_I could use you guys on the bridge. We** do** still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out!_"

Kai frowned. "It's one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you. But having my sister here? I mean, _come on_! I thought this was a _ninja_ headquarters!"

"_You **do** know I can hear you_."

Kai looked guilty.

"_Over and out_!"

* * *

Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and the ninjas gathered in the bridge, where Nya was standing in front of the screen. Harmony had tied her hair to a ponytail with her pink ribbon she had from her childhood.

"Last we heard of Pythor," Nya was saying, "he stole the map of dens from Lloyd, and is now on his way to open the last two Serpentine tombs."

"Uhhh..." Lloyd groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Pythor's our most dangerous threat," Sensei Wu said. "If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do."

"But, those tombs could be anywhere!" Jay said. "Without the map of dens, we might as well just throw darts at a map!"

"Good idea!" Nya said cheerily. She held two darts in her hand. "Why don't we?"

She threw the darts at the screen, causing Kai to duck to avoid getting hit.

"These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs."

"Show-off." Kai muttered.

Nya threw another dart as she walked back to the screen. "And_ this_ is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern."

While Nya was talking, Jay was smiling dreamily at her. Nya took a flashlight out of a drawer under the screen and flicked it on. She shone the light on the screen and snake-like symbol appeared.

"If you notice," Nya began, "all three are in line with the Ninjago symbol for 'serpent'."

"So, the last two tombs must here, and here!" Jay walked next to Nya and pointed to two spots on the screen. He smiled at her. "Oh, you are _so_ smart."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Nya grinned.

"There's little time." Sensei Wu said. "Kai, Jay, and Harmony, you head to the Venomari tomb." The red, orange, and blue ninjas nodded. "Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb. And take this." He held up a flute. "You might need it if you run into Pythor." Cole took the flute. "Good luck, ninja!"

"What am I going to do?" Nya asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd smiled. "What're _we_ gonna do?"

"Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Yes, Sensei." Nya sighed.

"Let's go, guys!" Cole said, grinning. "We got some snakes to club!"

The ninjas ran out of the bridge, agreeing loudly with the black ninja. Sensei Wu placed his hands behind his back and sighed.

"Where are you, Pythor? What are you up to?"

* * *

Cole and Zane rode swiftly on their vehicles to the Constrictai tomb. Suddenly, with a flash, Cole's vehicle turned back into his scythe, and he landed on the ground, Zane right behind him. Zane took out his shuriken and glanced down. His suit was still pink. He groaned.

"Well," Cole said. "Our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"But, this is the Mountain of a Million Steps," Zane pointed out. "Aren't we pressed for time?"

"Then we'll take a shortcut."

A few minutes later, Cole was jumping and climbing up the mountain, Zane clinging to his back.

"Am I holding on too tight?" Zane asked.

"Light as a feather, Pinky," Cole grunted.

He hopped over a stairway and kept on going.

"Almost there!"

In a few more jumps, Cole made it to the top. Zane got off his back and the two jumped over the rocks blocking the way. They peered into the cavern at the middle of the ground.

"Looks like Pythor was already here," Zane said, noticing the rope tied to a rock near the hole. "Perhaps we should investigate."

"Gimme a second," Cole panted. "Woo... go on and start without me."

Zane took hold of the rope and slid down it. When he got to the bottom, he landed on a marble platform. He lit a torch and looked around. The pink ninja walked to a nearby wall and ran his eyes over it.

"Huh." Cole hopped down from the rope. "Didn't Mama Snake ever tell him not to draw on the wall?"

"These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all," Zane said.

"Well, those snakes _had_ been at war with each other for centuries."

"Well it says here, once they unite, they can find the four Silver Fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer- an evil that will consume all of the land, turning day onto night."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You get all_ that_ from those little pictures?"

"This gives me deep concern," Zane said. While he was talking, the ground behind the two was churned upwards, and the cavern shook slightly. "If Pythor's not here, and unites all the tribes before Kai, Jay, and Harmony find him-"

"Relax, Zane. They're a bunch of dumb snakes that believe in fairy tales! If anything, we got all the-" The ground crunched under their feet. Cole looked down. "Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"There's something in the ground." The two turned. "Don't move."

Suddenly, something huge burst out of the ground behind them and lashed a thick tail around Zane.

"I've been waitin' for you." A deep voice echoed off the cavern walls. "Pythor sends his regards."

A black and orange Constrictai snake. That was what the thing was.

"Did you stay behind just to tell us that?" Zane choked out. "Pathetic."

"Look who's callin' who pathetic," the snake hissed in Zane's ear. "Pinky."

"Only I call him Pinky!" Cole said angrily, whipping out his scythe.

He jumped up and brought his weapon down on the ground, causing the snake to let go of Zane.

"Zane! Go for the rope!" Cole shouted.

The ninja of ice nodded and began running towards the platform. He was about to grab the rope, but a yell from Cole made him turn.

"Cole?" Zane called. The snake and black ninja were gone.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Cole flew from the ground and landed on his rear.

Zane watched as the ground rumbled and moved again. A line of rocks marked where the snake was. The rocks headed for Cole, who backed away and took out the flute. He lifted his hood and put the flute to his lips. Instantly, a soft, sweet music filled the air. The snake burst out of the ground and roared, then wrapped his tail swiftly around Cole, who let out a cry.

"Zane," Cole choked. "Zane!" He yelled in pain and dropped the flute.

"Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Zane spun into his tornado and swirled towards the flute. He picked it up and began playing it.

The snake sharply stuck a hand under Zane's hood and grabbed his throat. Zane struggled to lift off his hood again, and he blew into the flute. The snake gripped his throat harder, causing his vision to blur. He took in as much air as he could, and blew out again.

The snake yelled and let go of the two ninjas.

"Wrap your head around this!" Cole picked up his scythe and hit the snake with it, knocking him to the ground.

Zane panted. "Good one."

"Thanks." Cole put his scythe on his back. "But, he was expecting us. I think Kai, Jay, and Harmony are walking into a trap!" He and Zane ran to the rope. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Kai, Jay, and Harmony sped over a swamp. Jay flew in his jet and Kai rode on his motorcycle, Harmony clinging to the red ninja's waist, somehow making her blush. With two bright flashes, the vehicles disappeared and the three ninjas landed on the ground.

"Ew!" Jay put a hand over his nose as they walked up to the bubbling, murky water.

"Hey, it's not me." Kai said. "We're in the Toxic Bogs. This stuff'll eat through you worse than Cole's chili." He put a stick in the acidic water. When he pulled it out, the tip was singed off.

Harmony stared at the stick. "No doubt about it. Definitely worse than chili."

Jay nodded and hopped onto a tree. The other two followed him, and they began swinging on vines and hopping across trees to the Venomari tomb. They suddenly landed in front of a giant tree.

They walked towards the tree. Jay pressed down on a piece of bark, and part of the tree disappeared, releasing green smoke.

"P-U!" Jay coughed. His words echoed into the dark hole now in the tree. "_P-U, P-U, P-U_..."

The blue ninja laughed.

Kai sighed. "Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here."

Jay walked farther into the hole, and Kai noticed that Harmony wasn't with them. He stepped back and looked around, then spotted her crouching at the water's edge. He walked to her side, and was about to ask her what she was doing, but Jay interrupted him.

"This place looks empty. We must've just missed him." Jay turned back into the tree. "Check this out! They say you're the Green Ninja, but I say I am!"

"_I am, I am, I am_..."

"I am!"

"_I am! I am! I am_..."

He laughed. Kai nudged Harmony, causing her to look up.

"Harmony, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't think now is a good time. Until then, don't wander off on your own, ok?" Kai said.

She nodded and stood up. He walked around for a few seconds, both he and Harmony inspecting the bog. Just then, a loud croak made them both whip out their Golden Weapons and point it at what at made the noise- a frog.

"Oh, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Kai sighed. The frog hopped onto a lily pad in the water. "Heh, if we weren't such well-trained nin-"

He was interrupted by the lily pad rising out of the water. Harmony whimpered, for the lily pad wasn't a lily pad at all. It was a snake. The snake cackled and shot venom into the two ninjas' faces, causing them to close their eyes and stumble back. Their eyes became a bright green. Kai looked around, his vision swirling.

"Jay!" he called out.

"Jay!" Harmony called as well. Her vision was becoming like Kai's.

"No, _I'm_ the real Jay!" Jay shouted into the hole.

"_No, I'm the real Jay! No, I'm the real Jay! No, I'm the real Jay..."_

More Venomari snakes climbed out of the acidic water and lurched towards the red and orange ninjas. The two swung their weapons around wildly, before collapsing on the ground at the same time. For Kai, the snakes were turning into gnomes and walking gingerbread men. For Harmony, they were turning into the monsters from her past.

"Oh! This is not good!" Kai yelled.

"Jay!" Harmony screamed.

Jay turned away from the hole and walked towards the ninjas, only to find Venomari snakes closing in on them, and the two hugging each other out of fear.

"There's so many!" Kai whimpered. "Elves and gingerbread people everywhere!"

"Wah! They're back! The Unversed! Stay away!" Harmony cried.

"Okay, I don't know what you're seeing," Jay said, taking out his nunchucks and spinning them around, "But this is no time to lose yourselves. I need you, guys!"

"I never fought little people before!" Kai shouted.

"We're toast!" Harmony squeaked.

Just then, Cole and Zane flew out of the trees on their vehicles. Their weapons transformed back, and they landed on the ground.

"Anyone order a little kick-butt?" Cole yelled.

"_Butt, butt, butt_..."

Jay laughed.

"Boo!" Pythor suddenly burst out from behind the huge tree, scaring Jay and making Harmony shriek in terror.

Zane put away his shuriken and took out the flute. He lifted his hood and began playing the flute, but Pythor lashed his long tail around it and pulled it away.

"Oh," he said, lifting it to his face and examining it, "let's not let music ruin things, hmm?"

Kai and Harmony stood up, now focused on Pythor, and joined Jay, Zane, and Cole. The Venomari closed in on the ninjas, forcing them back towards the bog. When they reached the edge, the five hopped backwards onto a fallen tree. The tree started sinking in the acid.

"Oh, I've got a sinking feeling," Pythor said. "...this may be the last I see of you five."

He cackled. The ninjas looked at the Constrictai snakes that had joined the Venomari.

"That's it," Cole said. "I used to hate dragons, but now, I officially hate snakes!"

"Wait," Kai slurred. "Do you see that?"

Harmony smiled sleepily. "A magic floating rope!"

"We can climb to safety!" the two hallucinating ninjas said in unison. They walked towards empty air, but Jay and Zane pulled them back.

"Boy, that Venomari venom is some powerful stuff!" Jay said.

The snakes on shore began laughing at the ninjas.

"For whatever it is worth," Zane said. "It was an honor to fight beside you all."

"Me too." Cole said.

"Yeah." Jay nodded. "Ditto."

Then, a rope dropped down in front of them.

"Hey, what?" Cole asked.

"The magic rope," Kai mumbled.

"Quick!" Jay ordered. "Everyone, climb over!"

The forest rumbled then, without warning, and a large robot-like thing descended from the sky. It landed and shot a net from its hand, capturing some of the snakes. The rest of the snakes fled, with the Venomari diving into the acid and the Constrictai burrowing into the ground. Pythor watched for a moment, then glared at the robot, who pointed a threatening hand towards him.

"Oh, dear." Pythor backed away.

The robot's torso lowered, revealing a human dressed in armor.

"_Pythor. Target confirmed_," he said in a robotic voice. "_Time to bag. And tag_."

Pythor turned quickly and slithered away. The warrior raised a wrist and shot a dart into the snake's back. Pythor shrieked and slithered to his left, disappearing from view. The ninjas hopped down from the tree and watched the warrior, who hopped out of his robot.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jay exclaimed.

"Santa?" Kai mumbled happily.

"Thank you, mysterious warrior." Zane walked up to the warrior and bowed. "I owe you my life for saving-"

The warrior sprayed a blue mist onto Zane, and the pink ninja fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Jay said.

But, the warrior just did the same to him, Cole, Kai, and Harmony. The four fell to the ground, just like Zane had. The warrior pressed a button on his wrist, which made a rope shoot out of the robot and bring him back into it. The robot's torso went back into place and it flew away. When it had gone entirely, a spotlight from the Bounty shone down onto the ground, illuminating the golden weapons on the ninjas' backs.

* * *

"So, then, just when we were gonna bite it," Jay was saying,"This huge mechanical robot came-"

"Samurai," Zane interrupted. "It was samurai."

"A samu-what?" Lloyd turned to Zane with a confused look on his face.

"Samu_rai_." Sensei Wu looked around the table. "Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility, and serve with honor on the battlefield."

"He was a hundred feet high," Kai said, still hallucinating, "With weapons coming out every part of him. An-" Kai leaned in close to Cole. "Look at Sensei's beard. It's moving like snakes."

Nya shook her head. "When is this Venomari spit s'posed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying."

Kai stuck a dumpling to his cheek while Harmony, who was still hallucinating as well, dropped her head into her dinner and began snoring. Zane, Lloyd, and Jay, who were sitting across from the red and orange ninjas, looked at the two weirdly.

"Okay, don't let this mysterious samurai cloud what's really important!" Cole said, lifting Harmony's head from her dinner. "All the Serpentine are out. And if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and-"

"Great Devour-er?" Nya asked.

Harmony's still-green eyes snapped open and she fumbled around for a napkin. She clumsily tried the get her food off her face while Cole went on.

"Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open."

Lloyd moaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh, it's all my fault! If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would've happened."

"We cannot change the past," Sensei Wu said. "But, we can affect the future! At least we have the Sacred Flute in our possession, so-"

"Yeah. Heh heh." Jay tipped over his cup. "About that..."

"Pythor... sort of... stole it," Zane confessed.

"The last Sacred Flute?" Sensei Wu was appalled. "Gone?" He sighed. "You five are Ninjago's last hope."

Suddenly, a loud, ear-piercing alarm broke through the room, snapping Kai and Harmony out of their Venomari trance.

"Cold Vision must've caught something!" Nya exclaimed. "That means the Serpentine are near!"

"Oh, no!" Cole said. "Ninjago City?"

The group of eight got off their chairs and ran to the bridge.

"How many are there?" Jay asked.

"Looks like all of them," Kai answered.

"Pythor must be trying to unite them," Zane said.

"Go!" Sensei Wu ordered. "We mustn't let the five tribes unite!"

The ninjas ran out of the bridge, and with five cries of "Ninjaaaaa-Go!", Cole, Jay, and Zane changed into their suits. Zane sighed; his suit was still pink.

"I must get this taken care of." he said.

Kai and Harmony swirled clumsily around the room before coming out of their tornadoes and falling to the ground.

"Don't worry." Jay walked to the two and winked at them. "It'll wear off soon. For now, you're comin' with me and Cole." He grabbed their hands and pulled them up.

* * *

Kai yelled as Jay jumped over the edge of the Bounty, for Jay was gripping his back. Cole and Zane followed suit, Harmony clutching Cole's arm, somehow making her blush again.

Jay pulled out his nunchucks and swung them around, effectively placing him and Kai in the jet.

"Ah," Cole sighed. "I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night!"

Zane blinked, and Harmony lifted her head and stare at the black ninja. When they had fallen a little further, Cole took out his scythe and transformed it. Zane took out his shuriken and they transformed as well. Harmony ended up behind Cole, now clinging to his waist, blushing again. The three fell even farther, and Zane went as far as driving down the side of a building. He then landed on the ground and Zane's motorcycle reverted back to shuriken. Cole and Harmony landed as well and whipped around their weapons while Kai and Jay fell from the jet, which changed back into nunchucks.

The boys and Harmony looked around in amazement as they walked down the alley they had fallen in.

"Ninjago City." Kai breathed.

"Amazing." Zane said.

"I've always heard stories of this place." Kai said.

"Biggest city in all of Ninjago." Jay said.

"It's so beautiful." Harmony said.

"I've always wanted to come here." Jay looked around.

"Yeah, I always dreamed of being on a billboard here." Cole grinned.

"You too?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I did, too." Kai nodded.

"Uh, but may I remind you," Zane said, looking at his teammates, "_where_ are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering."

He and the other four looked down at a smoking manhole.

"Ugh," Cole groaned. "I hate snakes."

* * *

Just below them, group of the four tribes and the sole member of the Anacondrai was gathered in an abandoned subway station.

Pythor stared into the window of one of the trains, his tongue flicking out occasionally.

"You'll have to use more than wordsssss to bring the Serpentine together."

Pythor turned to his second-in-command, Skales, behind him.

"All I have to do is show them the way," Pythor hissed.

"They're ready for you, Pythor," the Venomari leader, Acidicus, said.

"Ah." Pythor slithered towards the large crowd of Serpentine. "Show time."

He climbed up the middle train and looked over the crowd.

"Friends," the snake began, "Enemies... and enemies who pretend to be friends."

The Serpentine cackled a strange combination of a laugh and a hiss.

"I welcome you..."

The five ninjas ran along the catwalk and stared at the huge crowd.

"That's a lot of snakes," Cole muttered.

"What're we gonna do?" Jay whispered.

"I have an idea," Kai said quietly. "Follow my lead."

His teammates did so as he ran away.

"-what is it with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip," Pythor was saying. "Let it _go_, already!"

The crowd laugh/hissed again.

"It's funny," one Fangpyre snake said to the Hypnobrai snake next to him, "because it's so true!"

Pythor chuckled. "But, in all seriousness, the reason why I called you here to this gathering is because... the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs. And, I want to return them the favor!"

The Serpentine cheered, while Kai slid down a rope behind the crowd, unseen.

"That sounds like a great plan" he said, "But, you know the Hypnobrai'll screw it up."

"Who said that?" One of the Hypnobrai hissed angrily.

"Those buck-teeth can bite my rear end!" Jay leaned over behind the Fangpyre.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom." Cole stood behind a post.

"All that digging must've given them dirt-for-brains!" Zane hung from a rope.

Harmony called out, "Who's to say Pythor's a good leader, anyway? Come on- his eyes're _pink_! Pfft. Girly-eyes!"

The ninjas watched as the Serpentine began fighting among themselves.

Kai, who was near Harmony, muttered loudly enough for only her to hear, "Girly-eyes? That's the best you can come up with?"

"What?" Dawn shrugged nervously. "I'm not good at this. At least it still helped."

The red ninja rolled his eyes.

"You are so lucky you're cute." Kai muttered quietly.

"What's going on?" Pythor demanded. "Why am I losing them?"

Skales shook his head, then spotted the bright orange cloth of Harmony's uniform.

"Ninja!" he said, pointing to the girl with his staff. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

* * *

Cole watched the fighting for a moment, the yelped and disappeared. The same happened to Kai and Harmony. Jay and Zane, who were behind the two, started, then noticed the trail of cracked tile coming towards them. The ninjas turned to run, but only Zane got away as three Constrictai snakes popped up and surrounded Jay.

Zane turned as Jay shrieked, "_Ruuuuuun_!"

Zane began running to his teammate, but quickly turned again and went the other way as more snakes jumped up from the ground and advanced on him. He turned down a hallway and ran towards the exit. But, it was chained up- Zane couldn't escape. The pink ninja looked around, then pressed himself up against a wall and shut his eyes tightly. Would this work? ...No, not even the Serpentine were that dense. He heard footsteps come closer... closer... then, they were gone.

Zane opened his eyes in surprise and looked down the hallway. None of the Serpentine were there. He glanced at the wall he had hidden on and was surprised to find that it was an almost completely pink ad for Sitar Legend, a video game that they already owned. He raised his arms and noticed that his suit and the ad were almost the exact same shade of pink.

* * *

Pythor glared at the fighting crowd, then turned to Skales.

"Did you take care of them?" he hissed.

"All but one." Skales motioned to one of his snakes to open the broom closet he was standing guard over.

Inside the closet were four of the five ninjas, bound in ropes. Pythor noted that the orange one's eyes were filled with a mix of courage and fear. He almost laughed at the female's pitiful attempt to seem brave. But, the pink one was still missing.

"Search every nook and cranny," Pythor ordered in a deadly voice, all humorous emotions gone. "If he's a ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight!"

"Look!" one of Skalidor's snakes cried. "A pink ninja!"

"Go, pink ninja, go!" The ninjas yelled, the orange one's eyes now gleaming with glee.

* * *

Zane flew off the rope he was swing on and knocked Pythor and Skales off the train. He jumped and flipped to his teammates, then took out his shuriken and sliced off their ropes.

"Now!" he said. "Let's get out of here!"

The five jumped onto ropes and swung over the crowd of infuriated Serpentine. They landed on the catwalk and ran out of the room, into a hallway. Half of the crowd chased after them.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" Zane yelled. "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" He swirled into a pink tornado and spun forward.

"Popsicle stand," Jay repeated. "Ha-ha! I like it!"

Zane halted and took out his shuriken. He held them out and ice shot out from one of the three tips on the twin weapons. The rest of the hallway was coated in ice in less than six seconds. The pink ninja then transformed his shuriken into the motorcycle and his teammates swiftly jumped onto it. Harmony ended up behind Zane and Harmony was immensely aware of the red ninja right behind her and she blushed again.

Zane revved the engine and sped down the hallway, leaving the Serpentine far behind. Along the way, Jay tumbled from his perch on the motorcycle and had to grab the the exhaust pipes to stay on. Zane just kept speeding forward, unaware of his friend's problem.

Meanwhile, the Serpentine were having a difficult time walking or slithering on the ice. Pythor slipped suddenly and fell to the ice with a yell. His face burned with embarrassment and fury.

"You have to do," Skales grunted, holding Pythor's wrist and pulling him up, "ugh, better than that to... agh... unite the tribes!"

"Get your hands off me!" Pythor shouted, startling Skales so much that the Hypnobrai leader cowered.

* * *

A few hours later, the ninjas, Sensei Wu, and Nya sat at the table in the small dining room, halfway through the food set out for dinner.

"Y'know," Cole said, "whether it was in the lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to out advantage."

"And now the Serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together." Kai grinned.

"Y'know, I don't think we would've gotten out of there if it hadn't been for Zane," Jay pointed out.

"Don't thank me," Zane said. "Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his 'laundry skills'" -Zane made air quotes- "We all would've been found."

The entire team burst into laughter.

"So Kai, what did you wanted to tell me?" Harmony said making Kai blush.

"Nothing!" Kai said quickly.

Then, the door to the dining room slid open, and Lloyd walked in.

"Well," the boy said, carrying a pile of Zane's clothing, "it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink. And to show that I'm sorry, Cole" -The black ninja looked at him- "I got you a can of nuts." He pulled a little can out of his back pocket, the can identical to the one he had used when he first met Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Harmony.

"Oh, heh heh, yeah." Cole got out of his seat and walked to the boy. "Don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes're gonna pop out, right?" He laughed. "Yeah, no thank you." He walked to the fridge and opened it. Dozens of plastic snakes burst out, causing Cole to yell in fright and fall to the floor. They laughed once more.

* * *

**Me: So KaiXHarmony, huh? Maybe, maybe not.**

**Kai: What? I got 6 votes!**

**Cole: So? I got 7 votes! Ha!**

**Me: Knock it off, Cole, or I'll make you go to the realm of darkness again.**

**Cole: Sorry, Otherworlder 68.**

**Zane: I have 8 votes now. By the way, why are you called 'Otherworlder 68'?**

**Me: In the past, I've been reading these stories about how some people were sucked in video game, movies, and cartoons. I wanted to be a part of that.**

**Lloyd: So, you weren't popular when you were in high school?**

**Kai: Lloyd!**

**Me: No, it's okay. I did had a few friends in the past. But I didn't had a yearbook for my senior year like I was promised! So now, I can't remember all of them and talk to them!**

**Harmony: Otherworlder!**

**Me: Sorry. One of the canidates of my story will be the winner in the next chapter. The next chapter will be posted on Halloween. Don't ask me why! Until then,**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
